Lost and Found
by CakeyBakeyness
Summary: Arwen and Aragorn are devestated when forced to give up their new born daughter. Raised in secret in Lorien by her great grand parents and Haldir, how will she cope when she discovers her true self and those closest to her have kept it secret for so long?
1. Chapter 1: Farewell for now

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Tolkien's worlds or characters**

**So this is my first fanfic, please review, I'd love to hear any comments and ideas you have. Thanks :) Made a few changes, thanks to Certh for the help.**

It was a dark stormy night and a baby had just been born to Arwen Undomiel and Aragorn son of Arathorn.

"Please, a few more minutes with her," sobbed the exhausted Elf "that is all I ask of you."

"I am sorry, we need to take her now. Only a few shall know of your shame, no other need know," said Elrond. His eyes were full of disappointment at the sight of his daughter, but he suddenly realised that he was mistaken. The child was not a shame. Words had escaped him.

"She is not a shame to me, she is my daughter and _your_ grand-daughter. She should not have to leave us." begged Arwen. Her hands were clutching the small bundle that lay in her arms. "I want the world to know about my child, mine and Aragorn's child."

"You both betrayed my trust. You were secretly married when I forbade you, until Aragorn was crowned king."

"And I would do it a thousand times over, I love him. You cannot tear my family apart," wept Arwen

"I have to, for both your sakes, Aragorn has agreed it would be best for now. Until she is ready to know her true heritage, she will remain hidden in Lorien. If anyone found there was another heir of Gondor she would not be safe here. She will be well looked after in Lothlorien with Galadriel and Celeborn."

Aragorn slipped inside the oak door into the dimly lit room filled with the glow of candles. He walked silently over to the large bed where Arwen lay and stroked her wet cheek where her tears were spilling.

"I know how hard this is, but I believe Elrond is right. She will come to know in time," said Aragron, his voice wavering as he saw the shock in Arwen's face. Her face drained of what little colour was left as Aragorn bent and kissed the small baby as if it were a firm goodbye. She pulled him close to her and they held in embrace her eyes closed and mouth pressed to the child's head.

"This is not the end Arwen, we shall all be together again. I promise you," said Aragorn.

"It is time Arwen," whispered Elrond "You knew this was what had to be done. You made that choice."

"Made that choice? It was forced upon me!"

"Arwen this has to be done now. For her," intercepted Aragorn

"I know…it's just so…so hard."

"Take her."

Aragorn cupped the bundle in his hands and looked down at his new baby, her bright blue eyes slowly opened as she stretched her tiny body. Her arm escaped the mass of blankets surrounding her and it reached out to her father. He put his index finger to her hand and she took it greedily as if she knew this would be the last time she would see her father for a very long time. Aragorn held her tight to his chest and handed her to Elrond who took her. He kissed the child as he took her and quietly crept out of the room, leaving Aragorn and Arwen alone, grieving as if their newly born child had died.

**And that's the first chapter, hope you like it. Please review. I need a name for this 'young elf' any ideas? Thanks for reading **


	2. Chapter 2: Slip of the tongue

**This is the second instalment. Please review, I always like hearing people's thoughts. This is again edited, compliments to Certh. :)**

'Come on Haldir!' she called back running through the woods of Lorien 'Hurry, I want to practice.'

She was breathless as she ran, something she did not understand. No other elf gasped for breath after a sprint. She was so different to them, the other elves. Yet she was so similar at the same time. There was no denying the beauty in her face, but she had a rugged quality as if she were a diamond in the rough. She was tall and thin, but not slender like her peers. Her blue eyes pierced, but they showed naivety and a lack of knowledge which was not the case with other young elves-not that there were any other young elves in Lorien. She had great strength, stamina and elegance, but looked weak next to Haldir albeit he was much older and wiser than she. She heard Haldir catching up to her. He was completely silent, all but the rustle of leaves as he darted through the fauna.

'I am here. Patience,' he spoke with no tone of weariness like she. Though she sensed he _was_ weary of her over excitement. Haldir was the Marchwarden of Lothlorien, charged with protecting the perimeters from orcs and other unpleasant beings. He was a skilled warrior and was the perfect tutor for the young elf.

_**Flash Back**_

Haldir stood before Galadriel and Celeborn on their silver flet in the heart of Caras Galadhon. An eerie yet beautiful pure light shone from the Lord and Lady as explained to Haldir about the most important task he would embark upon…

'She is the daughter of Arwen and Aragorn, a half-elf like Lord Elrond. One day, like him, she shall be given the choice to become human or elf kind. Until that choice is given to her we have decided you should teach her our ways,' instructed Celeborn.

'I did not know they had wed, nor even had a child. You have kept it from her all this time?' enquired Haldir

'There are few who do know of this, and it is to remain so. Do you think it wrong of us to keep her true identity from her?'

'No, I was merely taken aback by what you have told me. Apologies for my outburst. I have known of her for a while but never did I think…'

'She was brought here for her protection. She went into hiding for the same reason Aragorn did when he was a child. He was raised in Rivendell, and she will be raised here. If Sauron knew of her. If he knew there was another heir who could potentially reclaim the throne of Gondor, she would never be safe,' informed Celeborn. 'Only here in Lorien can she be safe, that is why we've hidden the truth. It is for her own good. Do you understand?'

Haldir, Celeborn and Galadriel were close and the Lord and Lady trusted him. But he in turn knew to respect them as it was he who served them. However, still he was unsure.

'My Lord, I do not think I am suitable for such a task. A-a child…there has to be someone better, with more experience.'

Galadriel looked to Haldir frowning slightly, he needed some persuasion. 'Haldir, we have given this much thought. We believe you are the one to teach her. You are the most skilled in weaponry, more so than any other in Lorien. She will need to know how to fight, and fight well. She has been taught elven customs, laws and arts by my husband and me. But we think that she will learn combat well through instruction from a Marchwarden in his element, protecting Lorien as one day she may have to do so with her own kingdom. She has matured quicker than any other elf because she has human blood coursing her veins. Now at 18 years of age is she ready to be trained in combat'

'Will you help us?' Asked Celeborn.

'Of course my Lord' bowing his head he accepted.

'Excellent Haldir, le hannon' smiled Galadriel…

_**Flash Back over**_

'Perfect shot,' admired Haldir, he watched the arrow fly from the young elf's bow. 'Very good.'

'Thank you,' said the young elf accepting his compliments.

'Again.'

'Again?'

'Again, yes, and then a few more times.'

'As you wish,' she smiled, taking aim and struck the target again with perfection.

'Finally, you have mastered archery,' complimented Haldir.

'Finally?' she asked with one eyebrow raised. Her face showing clear signs of offence at his remark.

'I did not mean it in _that_ way,' sighed Haldir 'As always you are too easily affronted. You are doing well. It took you a long time and many hours of practice to become this skilled. Do you remember?'

'Of course, it was so…so frustrating,' she reminisced 'Never have I seen an elf take so long to learn a new art.'

'We all learn at different speeds, with your long hours of practice you have shown great improvement and skill.' His face lit up with fond memories of her first taking a bow in her hands.

'Sparring now?' She enquired.

Haldir pulled his sword, the sharp sound of the metal being scraped against the scabbard showed her he agreed. Haldir's feet were planted firmly in the ground braced for the blows he knew he would be taking. It had taken him years of training her for hours a day and he knew all of her strengths and weaknesses. Though, she knew his as well. She could now best some of the other elves in Lorien, those less experience with swordplay (although it had taken her much longer to learn how compared to an ordinary elf) and now she was ready to defeat Haldir. She wasn't perfect at it, but she had a fierce energy. Haldir sensed this. A wide space between the trees gave a round arena for their match. For too long had she felt humilliated that every time they sparred she ended up on the floor.

'Ready?' she called.

Haldir simply narrowed his eyes, smiled and jutted his head up ever so slightly. That, was the signal. His opponent sprinted forward towards him and the embraced in forceful combat. One trying to break through the other's defence, then switching. They were fast. Each striking with deadly precision, only, to be forced back. The Mallorn trees took some of the brunt as the two elves swerved in and out, in between and around. After a fierce battle, Haldir's superior balance won him the match. The younger of the two had lost her footing while doing some complicated acrobatics. She had landed flat on her buttocks with Haldir's sword pointing directly at her neck. Her face gave away her anger and she let out a long sigh of disappointment. She was defeated.

Haldir kicked her sword away. The final stage of her defeat, her weapon taken. Haldir looked down on her. His long blonde hair shone in the rays of glistening sun that had penetrated the canopy of the forest. As he bent forward for her hand he looked into her strikingly blue eyes that were the image of her mother's. Yet her hair was golden, just like Galadriel's. She looked more like Galadriel than she did her parents. She took his hand and was hoisted to her feet, her height matching that of Haldir's. She had noticed his stare.

She looked puzzled. 'What?'

'I was just thinking how little you look like-' now he'd done it. The look of sudden mistake did not escape her notice.

'My parents,' she finished his sentence. 'Haldir please tell me about them.'

'You've been told about them before.'

'Yes, but you clearly know of them,' she huffed, she knew he was keeping something from her. 'Tell me about them. What did they look like? What did they do? Who were they? I know nothing about them.'

'You will come to know in time,' said Haldir, firmly.

'Haldir,' she spoke softly 'I want to know. Please.'

She took his hand and pulled it.

'They are great people, they will meet you one day. You will see. You will understand.'

'In the Undying Lands?'

Haldir smiled, sadly.

**I think I will soon introduce the 'Lord of the Rings' story and give more of a sense of adventure. Thanks for reading.**

'


	3. Chapter 3: A new discovery

**Next chapter, here Arya is beginning to discover her true power…**

A flame rose from her hand and flickered gently giving an orange glow to Galadriel's chamber. A few nights ago Arya had lit a few dry twigs as kindling, she noticed she did not burn when she held her hand too close to the flame. Now she had some lit twigs in her hand but the heat of the fire did not scorch her flesh.

'This is new,' she thought. A curious expression was etched in her face. 'Magic.'

Galadriel turned from the balcony she had rested her elbows on, stood straight up and walked over to the young elf sat in a large chair in the centre of the room. It was getting near dusk and the Sun was fading over the trees, the day was drawing to a close and slowly a chill grew in the air. As the light dimmed the small flame in the middle of the elf's palm grew brighter against the dark.

Galadriel stood behind the younger elf and gave a satisfied…

'Hmm'

The flame vanished and a spiral of smoke replaced it on the palm of her hand. All that was left were the charred remains of the twigs. She brushed her hands off and the blacken sticks fell to the floor.

'I have magic,' she said, astonished.

'Yes, and lots of it, it seems,' smiled Galadriel.

'Where has it come from? Are my parents magical?'

'All elves possess magic Arya.'

'I know, but it was almost as if my hand was healed or immune. Only have I witnessed such magic from Master Elrond. He is a great healer,' said Arya. 'I am so different.'

'You speak as if being different is something bad. Do you think it so?' asked Galadriel.

'It has its benefits and downfalls. Its downfalls are that I feel isolated to others, as if other elves…' she trailed off, believing that she was being foolish.

'Other elves?' Galadriel wanted to tease the problem from Arya. 'Arya, you are different because you are special.'

Arya furrowed her brow at Galadriel. She took a deep breath and exhaled loudly as if frustrated.

'I will teach you how to use your magic, you will learn how special you are. You have learnt of your skill quickly.'

'That makes a change,' snapped Arya. 'Usually I am so slow at learning new abilities.'

'Everyone learns at different speeds Arya,' reassured Galadriel.

Arya turned quickly and stared at Galadriel.

'You sound like Haldir.'

'Then Haldir is very, very wise,' laughed Galadriel, Arya's harsh expression soon broke to join Galadriel's cheerful face.

_**Later that night…**_

Galadriel rose from her bed and padded softly to the balcony. It was there where she could communicate telepathically to Master Elrond. The husband of her daughter, Celebrian, who had sailed to the Undying Lands.

'Arya is improving well, Elrond. She has great skill in many of our ways and customs.'

'Good, I believe that she will be a great elf to lead Gondor. Aragorn will not take the throne, he has chosen exile.'

'She already is a great elf Elrond. Aragorn still has that choice before him, he may come to accept it in time. Especially because of his daughter, she would be in danger if he did not take the throne,' spoke Galadriel. 'She has discovered magic Elrond.'

Silence filled her head, she could tell Elrond wasn't expecting that. After a few moments all she could hear was Elrond's buzz of calculating.

'She is more like us than I believed,' said Elrond.

'More like _us_? She is as you were all those years ago. A half-elf. She _still_ is of elf kind Elrond,' implored Galadriel, her frustration to Elrond's coldness towards his grand daughter was beginning to show. 'I understand your pain. Arwen crept around you. But her feelings toward Aragorn were very strong. Still they are. He left to journey as a ranger because of it. He knew he had disappointed you. He loves you Elrond. He loves Arwen as well. He knew you wanted him to become king before he married Arwen and he did not agree. He wanted her there and then. He was young.'

'But my daughter was not,' Snapped Elrond. 'She knew what she did was wrong. An elf waits until the proper moment until children are considered. This is her punishment.'

'Punishment Elrond? Arwen is not a child. She made that choice for herself. This was not intended as punishment for Arwen but to keep her daughter safe.'

'I know that,' sighed Elrond. He loved his daughter very much but was still heart broken that she did not come to him about Aragorn and the child.

'She has their eyes.'

'Their eyes? How could she have both their eyes?'

'They are a mixture of both of them. They are beautiful. Other than her eyes she looks little like them.'

'When do you plan to tell her of her true parentage? You cannot keep feeding her fables of her parents that left for Valinor. Would she believe that they would leave her here?' asked Elrond.

'We told her that her parents wanted her to remain here so that she can see the beauty of Middle Earth and Lothlorien before she makes the journey,' answered Galadriel. 'How is Arwen?'

'She misses her daughter, and she misses her husband. She tries to be happy and to occupy herself. But I can tell she is torn inside,' said Elrond. 'Galadriel. Take good care of Arya. I know I seem cold towards her but she means a great deal to me.'

'She looks like Celebrian, Elrond. They are almost identical.'

Eldrond gasped, memories of his beloved wife rushed back to him. A single tear rolled down his cheek making a track as if fell from his chin. He would give anything to hold her again. He knew he would, in time. Then he understood how Arwen had felt all these long years and finally he had forgiven her.

**Thank you for reading. Please review :) **


	4. Chapter 4: Leaving Lorien

**This chapter is many years later when the Lord of the Rings journey is about to take place. Enjoy :)**

Arya and Haldir sat at the foot of a large Mallorn tree. They had recently finished a long session of sparring and Arya was still trying to catch her breath, beads of sweat began to form on her reddened brow. Arya hugged her knees and looked towards the sky, the leaves of the forest canopy were a welcome barrier from the heat of the Sun. Haldir remained perfectly poised with no sign of exhaustion.

'I have to go to Rivendell,' Arya broke the silence.

'Lady Galadriel informed me of this,' spoke Haldir.

'I do not wish to go.'

'It is your duty to go.'

'My duty? What duty do I have other than to protect Lothlorien with you and the other elves?' she spoke with venom lacing her voice.

'There is so much anger and confusion in you.'

'Unlike other elves.'

'I think it would be wise for you to go. You have travelled there before, why are you so anxious?' enquired Haldir.

'I do not know,' she sighed. 'I will go then, if it is your wish. You seem to be pushing me to go, go I shall.'

Arya, looked at him as if disappointed he hadn't changed his mind and told her to stay. She decided to travel to Rivendel, after some deliberation she thought it was a good idea. It would give her a while to clear her head and have time apart from Haldir. He was with her for almost all day. The only time she was able to escape him was when she had tutorials with Galadriel and when she slept. That was another thing that set her apart from elves. Each night Arya would climb to her flet and fall fast asleep on the bed.

'I don't want to be rid of you, I merely thought it would…give you…be of help to you. Maybe you will understand once you arrive. Legolas will be there, you have met him on previous occasions, you will know the elves there.'

'I will go, yes,' she casually stated. She was surprised at Haldir's mention of Legolas, it was true they had met before but she had never warmed to him. This could have been because they had never spent time together, though she always found him distant as if for some strange reason he was avoiding her.

Haldir, on the other hand, regretted mentioning Legolas, he thought Arya may want to be more than mere acquaintances with him. How wrong he was.

'I will prepare for my departure,' said Arya. 'It is not long until I will be leaving.'

'That would be wise,' smiled Haldir.

Arya stood up and stretched inelegantly and gave a satisfied hum. She walked away towards her flet where she began to pack her things. She equipped herself with her bow and quiver filled with arrows, her sword Hathelas was at her hip. She chose a simple green tunic accompanied with grey leggings, a brown cloak and boots, nothing too vibrant so she could easily camouflage herself if danger were to present itself. Arya knew the threats that lay outside the protection of Lothlorien. Many times had she been a sentinel, protecting the boarders using clothing that resembled the forest. Concealment was a weapon equally important as the sword or bow.

Once she was prepared she climbed down from her flet to discover a gathering of elves to bid her farewell. Galadriel and Celeborn were among them with Orophin and Rumil, Haldir's brothers. Arya was disappointed not to see Haldir joining them but continued with her farewells as she made her way through the group. Once her good-byes were over she turned to see Haldir behind her holding the reins of her horse, Belan.

Belan was a gift from Haldir on her fiftieth birthday which celebrated Arya's adulthood, they had now been friends for about a decade. Belan whinnied at the sight of Arya and bowed her head slightly. Belan was a beautiful bay horse; dark brown coat with a thick black mane and tail, she had powerful legs which made her fast but a little noisy and inelegant, making her share similar traits to Arya (pobably Haldir's little joke to himself).

'I thought you would not come,' casually stated Arya as if she hadn't cared if he had or had not come to say his farewell to her.

'You would never forgive me if I had not,' teased Haldir.

They moved closed towards each other both placing their right hand on the other's cheek, though they lingered there a little longer than one would normally looking one another directly in the eyes as if willing them to move in closer. The realisation that their friends and relatives stood around them brought them to their senses and the broke apart.

'Galo Anor erin râd gîn,' said Haldir softly.

Arya smiled and mounted Belan. With a clench of her calves against her she rode off calling back to Haldir. 'Guren níniatha n'i lû ir in a-chenithanc.'

Haldir's solemn expression broke when his lips curled upwards into a smile.

'Completely inappropriate in front of Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn,' he thought to himself. 'Though I would not settle for less from you.'

He turned and faced the group of elves behind him to which he found each with their eyebrows raised.

**Thanks for reading. And thanks to Certh and Eva Sirion for reviewing my story :)**

**Translations:**

**Galo Anor erin râd gîn - May the Sun shine upon your path**

**Guren níniatha n'i lû ir in a-chenithanc - My heart shall weep until it sees you again**

**Belan (Arya's horse) means Powerful Gift **


	5. Chapter 5: Arya's arrival

**Next Chapter, Arya has now arrived in Rivendell. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed it so far. I always like to hear your thoughts. :)**

Arya had just finished putting Belan into her stable when she walked out to find Legolas. He had caught sight of her and quickly strode away as if she were invisible. Arya decided to speak to him.

'Legolas wait,' called Arya, swinging her sactual over her shoulder. 'May I walk with you until we reach our chambers?'

'Certainly Arya,' replied Legolas politely. 'Let us walk together.'

'I am surprised you remembered me.'

'You are hardly forgettable,' exclaimed Legolas.

Arya smiled and walked with him along the stone corridors that led them to where they would be staying while the Council of Elrond took place. The Sun gleamed through the breaks in the columns and a cool, gentle breeze filled the air. They strolled along with a somewhat awkward silence. Arya was right. Legolas was distant. It was almost as if he was uncomfortable being around her.

'Was your journey here pleasant?' asked Arya, desperately attempting to break the tension.

'Yes, it was fine.'

'Oh, that is…good.' Arya faked a smile.

'Yes. Well I take my leave Arya. It was lovely to see you again,' said Legolas, his voice trying to sound as genuine as possible. He strode away quickly around the corner leaving Arya both annoyed and puzzled. He came to a large courtyard with many trees surrounding it. There he met Aragorn.

'Mae g'ovannen, Legolas,' greeted Aragorn, he sensed something was troubling Legolas. 'What?'

Legolas looked at him sternly. 'She is here. Arya.'

Aragorn was taken aback; he didn't know she was to be attending the meeting. He had never seen her before. On the rare occasion that she visited Rivendell he had been called away because of his duties as a Ranger. Arwen had never set eyes on her as well. She wanted them both to meet Arya at the same time in hope of telling her who she truly was. Elrond had denied her. He thought Arya was not ready to know. So, Arwen would hide herself away, to upset to bring herself to greet her child. She thought it easier not to see her until the proper time than to see her but then have her leave again.

After a few moments of silence Aragorn croaked. 'W-well, how is she? What does she look like?'

'Do you want me to describe her to you? Or would you prefer to see for yourself? You forbade me to tell you anything about her last time I informed you I had seen her. Shall we keep it that way?'

'I need to tell Arwen. I need to see her,' panicked Aragorn.

'That would probably be best.'

'I cannot believe that you know my daughter more than me,' chuckled Aragorn, though there was a hint of jealousy in his words.

'Go to her.'

Aragorn sped across the courtyard and down the corridor to find Arwen when suddenly…

THUD!

'Ouch!' cried a young elf with long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. She was on the floor. It was Arya. She had just finished unpacking her sactual in her chambers when she decided to take a walk around Imladris. She had slipped into a long grey dress and made her way out of her room when she was knocked over onto the cold stone floor.

'I am sorry,' apologised Aragorn. 'You came out so suddenly, I did not have time to dodge out of the way. Are you hurt?'

'No, I am fine,' squeaked Arya, a little shaken. 'Just do not run so close to the doors next time.'

'I will take your advice. My apologies once more,' bowed Aragorn.

Once more he sped off to Arwen to bring her the news about their daughter completely clueless that he had just knocked her from her feet. He found her sat on a bench overlooking a small pond where they often met.

'Aragorn,' Arwen's face lit up when she saw him. It was the first chance they had met since she had ridden against the wraiths with Frodo. Aragorn frowned and stroked her cheek there was a long red mark. 'It is nothing, almost healed. How are the Hobbits?'

'They are fine, happy to see Frodo up and about. He is beginning to mend,' said Aragorn, but there was another matter to attend to. 'Arwen, I have come with news.'

'What have you come to tell me? Other than that you love me,' smiled Arwen.

'Ah, but that is not news to you because you know I will always love you.'

'That is true,' spoke Arwen, the joy of seeing Aragorn was plain on her face.

'Our daughter is here. She is in Rivendell.'

Arwen let the air escape her lips as if she had been winded, the joyous expression faded instantly.

'How do you know?' asked Arwen after a few moments.

'Legolas told me. He had seen her.'

'It makes my heart weep that Legolas barely knows her yet he knows more of her than we.'

'I know it is hard, but we have to be strong for her. Can you do that? We are likely to see her soon. We must be prepared. Can you do that?'

'I have to,' said Arwen, quietly.

Arwen and Aragorn held in embrace rocking each other side to side, each reassuring the other. They both longed to see their daughter, but they both detested the thought of it. Seeing her grown up after all these years, knowing they did not raise her to be the elf she was, knowing they could never be as close to their daughter as normal parents would be, knowing they were completely alien to her.

**Thanks for reading, hope you like it. The plot will be thickening soon :)**

**Translations:**

**Mae g'ovannen – well met**


	6. Chapter 6: Council of Elrond

**Apologies for the unoriginal chapter title. Please review :) **

Arya sat next to Legolas during the Council of Elrond, exactly where she didn't want to be. She felt him tensing when she took her seat beside him. She smiled at the man she recognised, the man who had knocked her over the previous day. Both of them ignorant of who the other was. Legolas had seen this from the corner of his eye; he was intrigued.

'How do you know him?' asked Legolas, confused by their behaviour.

'I do not know him really, we bumped into each other yesterday,' said Arya casually.

'You don't know his name?'

'No.'

'I see.'

The conversation ended somewhat awkwardly. Fortunately the Council began shortly afterward. Elrond began telling them why they were here, though Arya still did not know the purpose of her attending the meeting. She thought it could be because of her parents.

'They have to be nobles of some kind, important elves,' thought Arya. 'Why else would I be privy to the meeting?'

She concentrated more on the thought of who her parents were than the Council meeting. She had completely ignored Frodo placing the One Ring on the pedestal in the centre on the floor before them and Elrond's introduction. She was far too deep in thought, fantasising about how she would meet them, what they would look like, how they would be sorry for leaving her but were glad she was with them now. She had a long time to get to know them; after all they were immortal. She had it planned the reunion of them nicely in her mind. But she was suddenly broken out of her day dream by Elrond.

'Boromir!' he cried at a tall man who looked Gondorian.

Gandalf recited the Black Speech of Mordor as Boromir moved closer to the ring, extending his hand as if to take the Ring for his own. Darkness had pierced Imladris and the once white, friendly clouds turned grey and cold. Boromir recoiled quickly as if wounded. A huge shadow loomed over the Council. Legolas shook next to her, closing his eyes as if in pain and clutching the arms of his chair. Arya felt like she should place her hand on top of his to reassure him, but the thought quickly faded as Gandalf's speech had ended. There was a huge sigh of relief.

'Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris,' said Elrond, who was clearly unhappy about Gandalf's behaviour.

Arya was completely lost. She cursed herself for not paying attention and hoped all would become clear soon. She noticed a small golden ring of a simple beauty placed on a pedestal, though she found herself strangely drawn to it.

'I do not beg your pardon, Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may be heard in every corner of the west. The Ring is altogether evil,' spoke Gandalf.

Arya understood; this was the One Ring forged in Mount Doom by Sauron. She had learnt about it in her studies with Galadriel and knew of its power. She remembered hearing snippets at the beginning of the meeting as she was slipping away into her dream. They were here due to the threat of Mordor; if they didn't unite they would fall. Arya couldn't believe the magnitude of what she was listening to.

Boromir tried to persuade the Council that the Ring should go to Gondor but was quickly reminded by Aragorn that the Ring answers only to the Dark Lord. Boromir was offended by Aragorn's interjection.

'And what would a Ranger know of this matter?' said Boromir, his voice strongly condescending.

'This is no mere Ranger. This is Aragorn son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance,' defended Legolas.

'Aragorn?' questioned Boromir. 'This is Isildur's heir?'

'And heir to the throne of Gondor,' stated Legolas proudly.

Arya raised her eyebrows; she had been knocked down a potential King. She smiled to herself thinking he would make an unusual King.

Gandalf too came to Aragorn's aid. Elrond knew what was to be done.

'You have only one choice,' he informed. 'The Ring must be destroyed.'

Suddenly Gimli leapt from his chair. 'What are we waiting for?' he exclaimed as he brought his axe down on the Ring with a deadly blow. He was thrown back with such a force he landed flat on his back. Arya knew the feeling all too well. The Ring was unscathed from the attack. She felt it's evil aura pulsate, taunting the Council with it's invincibility from their weapons.

'Foolish dwarf,' thought Arya. 'He did not know that the Ring had to be taken to Mount Doom for it to be destroyed.'

How was it to be done? Who was going to do it? Everyone thought the same thing. Each race was cautious of another, others had different ideas. Soon a large argument broke out; especially between Legolas and Gimli. Arya knew as well as the other Council members something was to be done. She wanted to help in any way she could. She felt the presence of the Ring. It was the one causing this argument. Even those who had the same purpose would fight over it.

'I will take it,' broke out a new voice among the arguing. Everyone turned to face who had spoken.

'I will take it,' asserted Frodo a little louder. 'I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though…I do not know the way.'

The Council was relieved but also shocked at the tiny hobbit's brave decision.

Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Boromir pledged themselves to Frodo's cause. Suddenly a cry was heard from behind some bushes. It was Sam, Frodo's gardener and friend. He had been listening the entire time (which is more than could be said for Arya.) He too joined Frodo in his quest.

'Oi!' cried another voice from behind a pillar, Mary and Pippin came running out towards Frodo. 'We're coming too!'

'As am I,' stated Arya in her strongest and most assertive voice.

'Arya, I do not think it wise. Forgive my opinion but you are far too inexperienced for this journey. Guarding Lothlorien is very much different to what you would be dealing with in this situation.'

'Arya?' cried Aragorn in disbelief. Elrond shot a glare at Aragorn as if warning him to keep quiet. Luckily for them Arya was more interested in persuading Elrond into letting her go with them.

'Not now Aragorn,' warned Legolas sensing Aragorn's distress but trying to keep him calm. Both he and Gandalf put their hands on his back to reassure him, but also to keep him quiet.

'I want to go, I want to help.' assured Arya. She wanted to prove herself, she needed this chance to show her worth. She would have wonderful stories to tell her parents if she were to embark on this adventure. She wanted to help save Middle Earth, a place she had known and loved all her life. The thought of the world being in such danger made her uneasy, she could not stand by and do nothing.

'Arya, I stand by my decision,' Elrond held firm, he was very aware that Arya's plea was at the centre of attention of the Council. 'Your parents would be distraught if they knew we had put you in any danger.'

She knew she had made a fool out of herself but she still desperately wanted to join. She nodded, closing her eyes for a moment to accept Elrond's decision. It was pointless trying to sway him.

'Nine companions,' smiled Elrond. 'So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring.'

'Right, where are we going?' innocently enquired Pippin.

**Thanks for reading. Hope you liked it. :) Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7: Aragorn's decision

**Next chapter's here :) Thanks to all who've reviewed, I love hearing your thoughts. If you haven't reviewed...please do! Oh, and thanks to Certh for beta-ing.**

The next day the Fellowship set out on their quest to destroy the One Ring, Aragorn was tying to leave without Arwen noticing. His attempt proved unsuccessful.

'Is this how you would take your leave?' asked Arwen, she seemed hurt. 'Did you think you could slip away at first light unnoticed?'

Aragorn sighed and turned slowly to face her. As he turned she walked round in front of him forming a barrier to stop him going any further without explaining himself to her.

'I will not be coming back,' said Aragorn as if he had already accepted his fate.

'You underestimate your skill in battle. You will come back,' she tried to reassure him. 'We will be a family.'

'It is not of death in battle that I speak.'

Arwen did not understand what he meant. Aragorn explained further.

'You have the chance of another life. Away from war…grief…dispair.'

'Why are you saying this? You forget. We have a daughter, we are married. I am giving up my immortality for you. There is no leaving you.'

'You can. I am mortal, you are elf-kind. It was a dream Arwen. Nothing more'

'I don't believe you,' she said, desperately trying to hold back tears of heart break and anger. Thoughts were flying through her head: he does not mean it. We have a child. We are bound together. We will be together. He loves me, he loves Arya. We are a family.

Aragorn held out his hand. In it lay Arwen's necklace she had given to him. Arwen knew he was leaving. She wanted him to have it though.

'There is still a chance for you to sail to the Undying Lands. You are not yet mortal. We have kept Arya safe so that one day she can take the throne of Gondor. We have kept her from the fate of my father and his before him. Now you must leave for Valinor, you _too_ must be safe from all the hurt this world can give. We can be no more. I do not want this life for you or for Arya. You can live forever in the Undying Lands and she will join you there one day.'

Arwen could not bring herself to speak. What he was asking her to do could not be done. She wanted to be with him. How could he reject her now after all they had been through? She swallowed back cries of distress; she needed to remain calm and composed for the Fellowship's leave. She watched him walk away. He needed to prepare for his journey.

**Thanks for reading :)**


	8. Chapter 8: The Fellowship's departure

**Please review :)**

Arya and the Elves of Rivendell stood watching the Fellowship about to leave. She noticed an Elf of extraordinary beauty with dark flowing hair. Arya picked up on her sadness; her eyes lingered on Aragorn. All the Elves wore a solemn expression; each knew the seriousness of the quest the nine companions were about to embark upon.

'The Ring bearer is setting out on a quest for Mount Doom,' announced Elrond. 'On you who travel with him no oath or bond is laid to go further than you will. Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessing of Elves, Men and all Free Folk go with you.'

Legolas and Aragorn placed their right hand on their heart and bowed their heads at the same time.

'The Fellowship awaits the Ring-bearer,' stated Gandalf.

Frodo turned and walked through the Fellowship, leading them out of Rivendell. They turned left when they reached the end of the entrance. Aragorn halted and turned to face Arwen. She took a deep breath trying to convey little emotion, but Arya had noticed their gazes at each other. Aragorn's mouth curled ever so slightly as if trying to show even a glimpse of a smile. He nodded his head, looked down and turned away to the Fellowship. Arwen's eyes filled with tears and became a more prominent blue. She looked down at the floor.

Arwen and the other Elves departed from the gathering. Arya moved closer to Elrond.

'What name is given to the Elf with the dark hair?' she asked with curiosity.

Elrond looked at her, and his eyes held a startled ambience. He quickly contemplated what to tell her.

'Her name is Arwen. She is my daughter.'

'Lady Galadriel has told me of your daughter. Little, just who she is,' said Arya. 'I did not recognise her.'

'I would not have expected you to. She is hardly seen anymore.'

'Why?' enquired Arya; her curiosity was getting the better of her.

'Many reasons.'

Arya sensed the conversation going nowhere. She took a walk around Rivendell thinking about her lost opportunity to be a part of the Fellowship. She saw Arwen walking in the distance. After a few moments of thought she decided to catch up to her.

'Arwen, my Lady Arwen,' Arya called after her.

Arwen turned around to face Arya.

'Greetings, I do not believe we have met before,' said Arwen.

'We have not. I was merely wondering how you fare? I felt a sadness about you at the departure of the Fellowship. Is all well?'

'I am…' a tear rolled down her cheek. 'I am sorry.'

'There is nothing to apologise for. Tell me what is wrong.'

'I do not want to bother you with my troubles. I am a stranger to you.'

'It is no bother. I find that sometimes telling a stranger your worries is easier than talking to kin.'

'You are very wise,' smiled Arwen. 'If you are certain it is no bother.'

'It is no bother,' repeated Arya.

Together they sat and Arwen unloaded her heavy heart about her love Aragorn. Nothing else.

'That truly is a sad tale, I hope you find happiness soon Lady Arwen,' Arya spoke softly trying to empathise with her.

'I thank you,' smiled Arwen.

'You are most welcome,' replied Arya.

Arya turned to take her leave, but as she walked away Arwen spoke.

'I am sorry, you know me yet I know nothing of you - except your kindness. Tell me your name.'

'I am Arya of Lorien,' she called from her turned back, returning to her chambers.

Arwen's eyes widened with shock. She had been oblivious to her daughter's presence.

Arya walked along the corridors of Rivendell, taking in the beautiful scenery. Even though she found Imlardis a joy to be in, she felt the desire to be back in Lorien. She wanted to see Haldir. When she reached her chambers she changed from her grey dress into her travelling attire and packed her sactual. Quickly she made her way to the stables to find Belan.

Belan neighed at the sight of Arya as she dressed her for the ride home to Lothlorien. Once Belan was ready Arya took her by the reins and led her out the stables, only to be intercepted by Elrond.

'Leaving so soon?' asked Elrond.

'I am sorry for not informing you of my departure, but I wish to return to Lorien. I miss… the forest there,' she lied. She missed Haldir and wanted to  
>see him.<p>

'Na lû e-govaned 'wîn,' spoke Elrond.

'Ir tôl i lû,' replied Arya.

Arya mounted Belan and rode through the gates of Rivendell.

Arwen walked towards her father after Arya had left; she had been watching  
>from behind a pillar.<p>

'That was Arya, that was my daughter,' she whispered as she watched the path  
>Arya had just ridden.<p>

'Yes, that was her,' answered Elrond. 'How did you come to find this?'

'I met her, she comforted me about Aragorn.' She noticed Elrond's worried  
>expression, no doubt thinking that her true identity had been revealed. 'Do<br>not worry father, I did not reveal my true connection to her.'

'Aragorn has met her too. At the Council meeting.'

'You never spoke of her going to the Council meeting.'

'I am sorry about the secrecy but we thought it would give her another  
>purpose. Something new than guarding Lorien. I have never imagined she would think of joining the Fellowship.'<p>

'She wished to go with them?'

'Yes; I forbade her from joining them. She is travelling home to Lorien now. I believe she is rather attached to the March-warden.'

**Thanks for reading. Hoped you like it. :)**

**Translations:**

**Na lû e-govaned 'wîn – until we next meet**

**Ir tôl i lû – until then**


	9. Chapter 9: A moment of madness

**As always my thanks to Certh for beta-ing :)**

Belan was galloping over the grasslands with Arya on her back; the sun shone down and gave a golden haze to the horse as she ran with great speed. Suddenly Arya pulled the reins. Belan slowed and then halted.

'Mae garnen, Belan,' praised Arya. 'Posto hí.'

She needed to think.

'I could go with them,' she thought. 'I could follow them. I know which path they took, and they have not been gone for long. I would catch up quickly with Belan.'

It was a moment of madness; she turned in the direction she believed the Fellowship would go and rode as fast as she could. She acted completely on reckless impulse. Belan was not happy about Arya's decision; she neighed loudly, raised her front legs and planted her feet down as she knew they would not be returning home to Lothlorien.

'Belan!' exclaimed Arya. 'I will find them with your help or without it. I need to go with them, I can help. I know I can. I have to do this.'

Arya dismounted and looked into the horse's eyes while stroking her face.

'Please help me,' begged Arya. 'I need you, just until we have almost caught up with them. Then you must return to Lorien.'

Belan accepted Arya's plea. Arya jumped onto her horse's back and together they rode off towards the Fellowship. After many miles Arya could see the company in the distance. She decided to continue a few more miles before she continued on foot.

'You must return to Lothlorien now Belan, I will walk the rest of the way. I may follow them for a while; it will be easier if I go alone.'

Belan bowed her head and whinnied softly into Arya's neck.

'I will be fine. Until we meet again old friend.'

Arya took Belan's saddle and bridle from her. She was sad to leave them behind, but Belan would be free to gallop home without their hindrance. They too were a gift from Haldir; both made from the finest leather. He did spoil her.

'Now go, go fast.'

Belan kicked up her hooves and broke into a canter, then after a few paces a hard gallop; she would not stop until she reached Lothlorien.

Arya left her sactual with the saddle and bridle. She would have little need of what lay within it. She had her weapons and her travelling clothes. That was enough. She began to jog towards the Fellowship. They could be seen in the distance. Arya followed.

It was dusk when she had caught up to them. She lingered behind and sat down as she saw the company set up camp. The day grew colder but she could not light a fire or she would be spotted. She had brought no food with her and she cursed her forgetfulness as she had left her water skin in her sactual. The smell of bacon wafted in the air and Arya's stomach gave a small rumble.

'I am so stupid!' She was annoyed at her idiocy, 'What am I doing? I cannot join the Fellowship. But I have no way of getting home… I could always steal the pony.' She chuckled to herself.

There was no other way. She got up and walked quietly towards the group. She had misjudged the distance and it was almost pitch black by the time she had reached their camp. The fire had died and everyone was led down in a slumber. Arya jumped. It was Gandalf; his eyes remained open as he slept. All else was quiet. Arya found some left over bacon and a few scraps of crusty bread which she quickly scoffed. Yes, everyone was asleep… apart from Legolas. He had broken out of his daydream and was staring at Arya.

'What are you doing here?' cried Legolas so loudly everyone awoke with a start.

'I, er…' Arya had no time to answer.

'Arya?' questioned Gandalf and Aragorn simultaneously.

'Who is Arya? What's going on?' asked Boromir.

'It seems we have been followed,' spoke Gandalf. He looked disappointed at Arya.

'What are you doing here?' Aragorn said, angrily.

'I wanted to join…' she was cut off.

'Elrond refused your offer; you are not part of this quest,' said Gandalf. 'I am disappointed at you, Arya, you may have endangered us all. Go back to Lothlorien.'

'I do not know the way,' Arya's voice wavered; desperately she tried to hold back tears. She did not want to look like a frightened child. 'I am sorry, I wanted to join you, I did not think my actions through. It was too late to turn back, I sent my horse back to Lothlorien and left my sactual behind.'

Arya looked down to the floor, and the four Hobbits looked up at her. They seemed to take pity on her plea. Gandalf, Legolas, Aragorn looked disappointed and angry at her. Boromir and Gimli were unsure of her.

'How do we know that we can trust her?' questioned Boromir, sizing her up, making her feel small despite her great height.

'Do not be foolish, Boromir,' interjected Gandalf. 'Do you not recall her from the Council meeting?'

'Ah, yes, the Elf that was refused from joining,' taunted Boromir. 'Determined one you are.'

'I only wished to help. I am sorry, I know not that I have caused much hindrance,' Arya spoke to the ground, ashamed of her behaviour.

'Never have I seen such disobedience in an Elf,' spoke Gimli with a smile. 'You differ from their normal tranquil nature. I see a passion in you that is different from others.'

'Well, what to do with you must be decided,' said Gandalf, taking control. 'Aragorn what do you think?'

Aragorn was still in shock at his daughter's presence; he had no idea what should be done. She could never be part of the Fellowship, yet they could not abandon her. Failing to form words Aragorn shook his head and turned away. He was bitterly disappointed in her. She had completely disregarded the Fellowship's quest and sought after her own glory.

'Did you seek to help or did you want adventure?' asked Legolas, curious at her motive for following them.

'Both. I wanted to show my parents my worth by bringing them tales of my adventures in Middle-earth. I also wanted to aid in your quest to destroy the Ring. All my life I have lived and loved this world; I want to protect it from any harm that could befall it.'

Aragorn lowered his gaze, and a look of great pain passed across his face. He mustered all his strength to prevent himself from turning around, running towards his daughter, embracing her, telling her who she really was and that she would never have to prove her worth to him.

'That was very honest of you,' the Dwarf praised her. 'You really are different to other Elves, I am beginning to take a shine to you.'

Legolas seemed offended by Gimli's of praise towards her rebellion and the fact he insinuated Elves were not honest.

'What do you think Frodo? What should be the fate of our young Elf here?' Gandalf turned to Frodo.

'She can never be part of the Fellowship. But she can stay with us until she can find a way back to Lothlorien,' spoke Frodo. He was aware that a tenth walker was not an option, but he was sympathetic to her. He knew if he were in the same situation he would like to be treated similarly.

'I thank you. You are most kind,' Arya knelt on one knee out of respect.

**Thanks for reading :) Please review. **


	10. Chapter 10: Haldir's troubles

**Please review :) Hope you like it.**

Belan came galloping through the woods of Lorien. Haldir had spotted her and came running after her abandoning his post. He was overcome with fear that something terrible had happened to Arya.

'Whoa Belan,' Haldir calmed her. 'Easy. Where is Arya?'

He led her to her stable as fast as he could so he could inform his Lord and Lady of Belan's return without Arya. He knew there was something odd going on as Belan had no saddle and bridle. If Orcs had attacked them she would return wearing her riding gear. He ran up the winding staircase that ascended to Celeborn and Galadriel's flet and there he met them.

'My Lord, my Lady!' Haldir called out. 'I must speak with you urgently. Belan has returned without Arya; I fear for her safety.'

'This is unfortunate news, Haldir,' Celeborn stood to meet him with a troubled expression. He turned to his wife. 'Can you speak with Elrond?'

'I shall,' Galadriel turned on her heels and briskly walked away to talk to him privately.

'I wish to go out and search for her,' spoke Haldir.

'No, Haldir, you must stay here at your post,' commanded Celeborn. 'Speaking of which, are you not on duty tonight March-warden?'

'Yes, my Lord. I just saw Belan without Arya and panicked. I needed to inform you immediately.'

'I understand, Haldir, I am aware of your strong feelings for her. But understand this: you are the senior March-warden, you are in command. You should have sent another; you must not leave your post. Arya is very important to us all but so is protecting the borders of Lorien.'

'Yes, my Lord, I am sorry,' Haldir bowed his head.

'I am sure there is little to worry about, Haldir,' reassured Celeborn, placing a hand on his shoulder. Though he was very concerned about Arya, he tried to make Haldir feel more at ease. 'Return to your post. We will send for you if there is any news.'

'Yes, my Lord Celeborn, my apologies once again,' said Haldir carrying out Celeborn's instructions. He turned and went hastily to his station in the woods with the other Elves.

'Haldir!' greeted Rumil. 'What was the cause for your sudden madness?'

'I have never seen you run so,' chuckled Orophin, musically.

'Belan, Arya's horse came back today,' informed Haldir. 'Arya was not with her.'

'Brother that is grave news. What happened, do you think?' asked Rumil concerned.

'I am not sure, the horse returned with no saddle or bridle. It is most strange,' said Haldir puzzled.

'That is a riddle,' spoke Orophin.

'It is no riddle!' snapped Haldir. 'She could be in danger; I need to know she is safe.'

'Calm yourself, Haldir. I am certain she will return safely. She is most hardy,' said Rumil.

'I hope so,' whispered Haldir.

Back at Celeborn and Galadriel's flet…

'What news from Elrond?' asked Celeborn.

'He informed me Arya had left Rivendell early yesterday morning on horseback.'

'That is little to go on,' frowned Celeborn.

'It is. I spoke to Gandalf also. Arya is with the Fellowship.'

'What? Elrond refused her. She joined them anyway?' Celeborn couldn't believe what he was hearing.

'He told me she wanted to go with them on their quest so she could tell her parents of her great deeds when she meets them.'

Celeborn took a few moments. 'I pity Aragorn. Hearing that must have been agony.'

'She also joined so she could help protect Middle-earth. She hasn't joined the Fellowship, she did not think before she acted. Gandalf explained that she followed them and sent Belan back home. She then continued on foot without any supplies and came wandering through camp late into the night in search of food.' Galadriel spoke, amused with her great-grand daughter's behaviour. 'Gandalf said she regretted following them and she did not know the way back. She is with them until she finds her way back to Lorien. She is safe, most likely far safer than she would be here, travelling in the company of a Wizard, a Ranger, a master Bowman of Mirkwood, a Gondorian warrior and a Dwarf with an axe.'

They both laughed tunefully together at the thought.

'Have you discussed this with Elrond?' asked Celeborn on a more serious note.

'Not yet. Do you think it wise? Arwen would be worried. It will be pressing a week or so before Arya could return home.'

'I think they need to know. Elrond may have already spoken to Arwen about her missing child.'

'That is true. I will speak with him shortly,' smiled Galadriel. She placed her lips on Celeborn's cheek and turned towards her balcony looking over the mallorn-trees of Caras Galadhon.

**Thanks for reading :)**


	11. Chapter 11: The Ring goes south

**Next chapter! Please review. I like hearing your thoughts :)**

The next morning the Fellowship awoke early to continue their journey to destroy the Ring. After many hours of walking, the Company rested on a rocky mountainside. Most of the Company was sat smoking whilst Boromir was sparring with Merry and Pippin. Arya watched them, amused; the Hobbits were keen and brought a playful, light atmosphere to the group. She moved closer to Aragorn and sat by his side as he too watched the sparring.

'Move your feet,' he instructed the Hobbits.

'We have spoken little since I joined the Fellowship,' said Arya, concerned. She got the impression he was avoiding her, so she decided to confront him.

'You are not part of this Fellowship, Arya.' Aragorn was agitated by her; he was uncomfortable being in such close proximity to her and never being able to speak the truth to her. Disappointment swelled in his heart; she had disobeyed many orders and been rather selfish in her actions. But no emotion was stronger than his desire to scoop her in his arms and cradle her like a baby. He regretted not being able to see her grow into the Elf she had become.

'I know that. I understand I am a burden and what I did was selfish,' she tried to apologise to him.

'You are here now and that cannot be changed. But the sooner you are back in Lorien, the better,' he said firmly. He hated what he said but he had to keep a distance from her. He continued to watch the sparring and laughed at the Hobbits as they tackled Boromir and began tickling him.

Arya was hurt by his comments; she felt a need to please him, though she did not know why. She wished to talk to him more, but before she could, she saw him get to his feet.

'Gentlemen, that's enough,' he commanded as he attempted to pull the mischievous Hobbits from a flattened Boromir.

His words were lost as Merry and Pippin wrapped their arms around each of Aragorn's legs and gave a quick, yet surprisingly hard tug. Aragorn fell back and joined Boromir on the ground.

Arya's attention to the scuffle on the ground was broken; she was not alone. Soon the entire Fellowship was looking into the distance at a black mass slowly coming towards them.

'What is that?' asked Sam, concerned.

'Nothing, just a wisp of cloud,' reassured Gimli.

'It's moving fast, against the wind,' puzzled Boromir, now standing.

Arya had good eyesight but still could not make out what was troubling everyone. Legolas soon had the answer with his keen eyes.  
>'Crebain from Dunland,' he exclaimed.<p>

'HIDE!' yelled Aragorn.

It took Arya a few seconds to react as suddenly everyone was hurrying to gather all their things. Water was poured over the fire, clothes quickly thrown into the crevices under rocks. Frodo and Aragorn dove under a rock and the others hid in the flora and around the rocky terrain. Arya chose to hide in the plants that surrounded camp. All was silent for a moment.

Soon the beating of wings and the call of the crows was heard. They sounded vicious and angry. Arya peeped through the foliage and saw the crows circle for a while. She was worried. What would happen if they saw them? Boromir saw her worry and placed a hand on her shoulder for comfort.

It was not long before they had passed. Everyone came out from hiding cautiously and gathered close to Gandalf.

'Spies of Saruman. The passage south is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhras,' said the wizard, looking up at the great imposing figure of the mountain.

**Thanks for reading :)**


	12. Chapter 12: Caradhras

**Thanks to Certh again for being my Beta! Please review :)**

Arya was tired from walking so relentlessly up the mountain. She huffed and puffed as she struggled upwards. Legolas showed no sign of weariness or toil, but many others were finding the incline hard. Frodo and Aragorn lagged behind a little with Boromir.  
>It had been a long day of walking. The sky was a striking blue with hardly any clouds to be seen, yet there was a biting chill that nipped at Arya's cheeks. She had a pinkish tinge to her pale face. Only Sam from the group of those not privy to Arya's half-Elven identity had thought this strange, mentally comparing her to Legolas, who did not seem to tire. Sam did not speak of his observations as he did not wish to offend Arya.<p>

Suddenly Frodo was tumbling down the mountain. The Fellowship stopped and turned to see Aragorn get him back on his feet. Something was wrong. Arya could see the Hobbit searching for the Ring that once hung on a chain around his neck. He was panicking. Then, all eyes fell to Boromir. The Ring shimmered a brilliant gold against the white snow, but not for long. Soon Boromir was reaching down towards it. Arya looked up to Gandalf who was further up the slope. He looked back to her, concerned.

'Boromir,' said Aragorn firmly, almost in disbelief of his actions.

Arya focused all of her attention of Aragorn; he had his hand on the hilt of his sword and looked unafraid to use it. Boromir seemed to go into a trance at touching the Ring. Arya could not see exactly what was happening, but the Fellowship was alert and calculating Boromir's every move simultaneously. She could not hear the words being exchanged between Aragorn and Boromir, but she could sense Legolas knew all details of the encounter. Suddenly she was broken from her fixation on Aragorn's threatening stance as Boromir gave a loud bark of a laugh. He returned the Ring to Frodo, giving his hair a ruffle as if it were all a game. He turned around to face the Fellowship who looked nervously to Aragorn who continued to wear a stern expression but loosened his grip from the hilt of his sword and let his weapon go.

Boromir walked up to meet the other members of the Fellowship as if nothing had happened. Arya was confused. She looked to Gandalf again.

'It has already begun,' whispered Gandalf under his breath. Legolas nodded solemnly. Arya still did not understand what was happening, but she knew Boromir's actions bore some consequence towards him, whatever they may be.

The Fellowship continued up the long slope that never seemed to end. After a few hours all were gathered around a warming fire. Sam was cooking dinner and the other three Hobbbits were singing merrily. Arya smiled to herself and took a mouthful of sausage.

'They came from the Shire,' Sam leant over and spoke in her ear. 'Finest pork you can buy.'

'They are delicious, Sam,' smiled Arya. 'Thank you.'

The hot food warmed her cold body as she gulped down each mouthful. The night was drawing in and soon everyone was ready for their sleep. Gandalf took first watch for any danger that could be lurking nearby.

Arya woke during the night to see the stars glittering above her. Living in Lorien, she was used to the sight, but they had a new clarity here up in the mountain. She looked around the temporary camp and saw Legolas singing softly to himself. She welcomed the sound as a lullaby and soon drifted back into a slumber.

The Fellowship and Arya woke early the next morning at the sight of the Sun creeping over the side of the mountain. After a while they had prepared for the day's journey and were already leaving camp.

Not long afterwards Arya felt the burn in the back of her legs as the company continued the long path up Caradhras. She halted, seeing clouds looming in the distance. They were almost black and had an intimidating aura that made them look menacing. She had never seen such clouds. The wind soon picked up.

Within the hour snow and ice lashed at the company like cruel whips. They were bombarded with a biting blizzard that made it almost impossible to move. Legolas was the only one who seemed unaffected. He walked swiftly along the edge of the path without any effect from the storm. Arya decided to follow along with him.

'I am an Elf too, why should I find the weather a hindrance?' wondered Arya.

She got up from the trench of snow that was being sifted through by the Fellowship, and tried to join Legolas. But soon she found that her steps were not as light as his. She slid through the snow almost over the edge to the sheer drop when her hand was grabbed.

'Arya, what were you thinking?' yelled Legolas over the howling wind. 'Join the others.'

'No! I can do this with you,' shouted Arya, though her voice lost most of its power over the noise of the storm.

Legolas paused; he was not sure how to answer her. He knew that she did not have the balance to sustain herself like him.

'You do not have this skill yet, Arya. It takes time to learn,' lied Legolas; it was the nature of Elves to have impeccable balance when scaling such tasks. Arya, however, was no ordinary Elf. 'You must go back to the others.'

He shot a warning look at her. Arya trailed back, defeated by the snow, to join the rest of the company. She resented Legolas for not helping her, though she knew deep inside that she would only have been a burden and it was too dangerous for her even to consider. She jumped down into the trench and followed the others.

Legolas peered into the distance and frowned.

'There is a fell voice on the air.'

'IT'S SARUMAN!' screamed Gandalf.

With a sundering crack black rocks and snow hurtled down towards them all. Arya flung herself against the wall of the mountain and closed her eyes. There she clung, stricken by fear.

'Gandalf, we must turn back,' warned Aragorn.

'No!' responded Gandalf. He stood up on the bank of snow with Legolas and began chanting words of calm to the mountain. It was no good. Caradhras had decided. Saruman had won. A gigantic bolt of lightning hit the top of the peak and down came a colossal avalanche. Legolas grabbed Gandalf and pulled him from the edge, away from the onslaught of falling shards of rock. They were buried.

After a few moments, the Fellowship and Arya broke from their shock from the cascading rocks and emerged from the snow. All were battered, bruised and frozen.

'We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the West Road to my city,' said Boromir.

'The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard,' rebuked Aragorn.

'If we cannot pass over the mountain, then let us go under it,' interjected Gimli. 'Let us go through the mines of Moria.'

Arya saw a sudden flash of fear in Gandalf's eyes at the mention of Moria. She knew only little of Moria, but Gandalf's expression was enough for her to fear the mines as well.

Boromir broke the silence. 'We cannot stay here! This will be the death of the Hobbits.' He was clutching both Merry and Pippin who looked extremely pale and cold.

'Frodo?' asked Gandalf; he wanted him to decide.

'We shall go through the mines,' decided Frodo.

'So be it,' answered Gandalf. Arya looked to him, and he back to her. He was worried

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it :)**


	13. Chapter 13: The fight for Frodo

**Next chapter :) As always, thank you Certh for making my story better ;) Please please please review!**

The mountain had defeated the company and Arya. Though it was apparent the Hobbits, Gimli and Arya were all quite glad as they no longer had to face to cold, long uphill walks. Arya was still wary of Moria; Gandalf's response to Frodo's decision was etched into her mind.

The new atmosphere, however, was a stark contrast to the stormy power of Caradhras. The thunderous clouds were replaced with a soft grey mist which damped the air; it wasn't pleasant but it was an improvement. A murkiness surrounded them, making it claustrophobic as opposed to Caradhras' sheer drops and open spaces. But one aspect was similar: there was an eerie feel around them. Gimli still showed his excitement towards Moria and often spoke of his cousin Balin. There were a few boulders to master, but Arya's balance was good enough to scale them with ease. She and the other companions walked past Gandalf and Frodo as they talked.

Arya caught a few words which were said between them. 'Feel… power… growing-'

Her head snapped up at the words, but she kept walking. Gandalf and Frodo were behind. Suddenly there was a cry.

'The walls… of Moria!' admired Gimli.

All heads turned towards the black cliff face.

'Dwarf walls are invisible when closed,' informed Gimli.

'Yes, Gimli, even their own masters cannot find them, if their secrets are forgotten,' said Gandalf.

'Why doesn't that surprise me?' said Legolas, mocking the Dwarf.

Arya raised her eyebrows at Legolas' remark. She thought him better than to insult others so, even if Gimli was a Dwarf. Gimli grumbled at the Elf's words.

Frodo slipped and his foot slid into the murky water that lay like a still blanket of grey glass next to the pathway parallel to the cliff face. He quickly recoiled and hurried on to join Gandalf who was stood near a tree, running his hand over a smooth patch of the cliff. As his hand brushed over the wall, Arya saw silver lines marking it.

'It mirrors only starlight… and moonlight,' whispered Gandalf.

He swished his hand at the night sky as if to wipe away all the clouds that blemished it. A silvery-white light shone out from the veins of the wall which outlined a doorway of magnificent beauty.

'It reads: The doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak friend and enter,' announced Gandalf.

'What do you suppose that means?' asked Merry.

'Oh, it's quite simple, if you are a friend you speak the password and the doors will open,' said Gandalf flippantly. 'Annon edhellen, edro hi ammen!'

Nothing happened.

'Fennas Nogothrim, lasto beth lammen,' said Gandalf confidently. The doors remained closed.

'Nothing's happening,' said Pippin to Legolas.

Arya looked towards the water, feeling something was wrong. Her focus was maintained on the glassy surface until Gandalf spoke.

'Knock your head against these walls Peregrin Took, and if that does not shatter them, and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will try to find the opening words.'

Time had passed and Arya joined Aragorn and Sam who were untacking Bill the pony, for he would not be safe in Moria. Sam was upset to see Bill go.

'The mines are no place for a pony,' spoke Aragorn softly. 'Even one so brave as Bill.'

'Buh-bye Bill,' said Sam soothingly in Bills ear.

'Go on, Bill,' said Aragorn, pushing Bill away. 'Don't worry Sam, he knows the way home.'

Arya watched as Bill walked away, the familiar 'clip-clop' of his hooves fading as he went into the darkness of the night. She wished him a safe journey and joined the rest of the company. She did not like being close to Aragorn; finding it uncomfortable to be around him.

Merry and Pippin had found a way to pass the time as they threw pebbles into the water that lay before them. Aragorn did not like this.

'Do not disturb the water,' implored Aragorn, as he grabbed Pippin's hand. He too seemed worried about the water.

'Oh, it is useless,' gave up Gandalf, dropping his staff. He took off his hat and slumped next to Frodo.

Suddenly, the water rippled as if it had shuddered and been woken by the two Hobbits' pebbles. This did not go unnoticed by Aragorn and Boromir who gathered and looked with concern. Arya noticed this and stood next to Boromir, all her focus fixed on the waking water. What was it?

She was so fixed on the water she took no notice of the doors opening.

'Gandalf must have found the words,' thought Arya when she realised, completely oblivious that the feat was actually Frodo's achievement.

All made it into the entrance of Moria. It was pitch black. Aragorn picked up the rear, looking to the water.

'Soon, Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves! Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone. This, my friend, is the home of my cousin, Balin,' boasted Gimli. 'And they called it a mine! A MINE!'

Gandalf placed a peculiar looking crystal on the top of his staff which lit the room before them. Aragorn was still looking to the water as the Fellowship and Arya went slowly into Moria. It was clear that something was wrong. Arya looked around. The place seemed almost abandoned.

'This is no mine,' observed Boromir. 'It's a tomb.'

With those words all looked wildly around, the new light illuminating a staircase. Cobwebbed skeletons of Dwarves littered the floor.

Gimli cried out at the horror of the sight of his rotten kinsmen. 'Oh! Nooo! NOOOOO!'

Legolas picked an arrow up from one of the dead and examined it with a keen eye. 'Gobblins!' was his conclusion.

Aragorn and Boromir drew their swords. Arya looked to them and copied. She had no idea what to do. She was not prepared for anything like this. In the woods of Lorien, Haldir always gave her instructions and she knew his watchful eye on her would always keep her safe. There, it was usually was who had the advantage against Orcs, waiting in camouflage and then striking when they least expected.

Legolas fitted an arrow to his bow.

'Should I use my bow instead?' Arya questioned herself.

'We make for the gap of Rohan,' spoke Boromir. 'We should never have come here.'

The four Hobbits were backing up towards the door, subconsciously looking for escape. The water moved behind them.

'Now, get out of here, GET OUT,' yelled Boromir, warning the others.

The company made for the door when Frodo was grabbed around the leg by a monstrous, black tentacle. He was thrown onto the floor and dragged into to deep.

'Frodo!' screamed the Hobbits simultaneously. They called to the others for help.  
>'Strider!' called Sam, desperate for aid.<p>

The Hobbits tried to keep Frodo away from the water but the tentacles kept whipping at them. Suddenly, after multiple strikes from the Hobbits, the tentacles recoiled into the lake. Aragorn and Boromir rushed towards them.

Unexpectedly, numerous tentacles leapt out of the water, smacking them all back, and yet grabbing Frodo and pulling him violently into the air.

Legolas ran out to the shore and released an arrow at the beast. Arya ran out after him. She had put her sword away and had an arrow fixed to her bow. The beast roared and she dropped her weapons in fright and shock. Even the Hobbits had more courage than her.

Frodo was yelling for Aragorn. Arya was panicking; she fell backwards onto the floor. As she cowered back, Aragorn and Boromir rushed into the water, chopping and slicing at the beast, desperately trying to free Frodo from its grasp. The tentacles were searching him, the beast wanted the Ring.

Arya caught hold of herself and reached for her weapons as she stood up. She calmed herself and took aim. It was a while before she could find a clear shot. Aragorn sliced the tentacle holding Frodo and the Hobbit dropped into Boromir's arms with a yell.

'Into the mines!' screamed Gandalf over the noisy screams of the beast.

Aragorn and Boromir retreated, but the beast's tentacles were soon after them. Arya shot an arrow through the tentacle that was snaking after the man of Gondor. The beast recoiled and Legolas took a final shot between the beast's eyes.

'Legolas!' called Boromir. 'Into the cave!'

As everyone raced into the cave the beast mustered all the strength it had left in it's injured body and climbed towards the entrance of Moria. The gates crumbled down with the strain of the creature's weight. Boulders and huge rocks fell down as the Fellowship and Arya sprinted into the caves.

Dust fell behind them and all the light was shut out. All that could be heard was everyone's heavy breathing. Gandalf lit the crystal on the staff once more and all was illuminated by its glow.

'We now but have one choice,' said Gandalf heavily. 'We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard; there are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world. Quietly now; it's a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope our presence may go unnoticed.'

**Hope you liked it :) **


	14. Chapter 14: Reminiscence

Haldir stood guarding the borders of Lothlorien with his fellow Galadhrim. The night had a chill and the warm breath of the Elves formed small clouds in the air. Groups of Orcs were becoming more common, and the protection of Lothlorien was put under threat. Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn had increased the Galadhrim's watch over Lorien. These were dangerous times; the burden of keeping the forests safe was increasing along with the numbers of enemies seen.

'Quiet,' implored Haldir to the rest of his company. He was unsure of what action to take. Ambush or wait? It was a big decision. The Orcs from Dol Guldur were few enough to be taken on by the Elves, but it would be a risk. Haldir had not been able to think clearly since Arya's disappearance. He still did not know what had become of her. He would have asked Lady Galadriel if there had been any word of her, but his duties as March-warden had not allowed him any time to see his Lord and Lady.

Flashback

'Arya, you know Haldir,' Galadriel made the introductions.

'Arya,' Haldir bowed to the young woman before him.

'March-warden Haldir,' Arya nodded her head in respect.

'Haldir is to be your tutor in sparring, archery and many other activities you must learn. When you are ready you may join him in his duties as March-warden,' informed Galadriel.

'Yes, Lady Galadriel,' answered Arya. She had seen Haldir many times before, reporting back to his Lord and Lady about the happenings within Lothlorien. Every time she saw him she had always thought him arrogant and pompous. Now she had to spend time with him being her tutor.

'Arya, go and collect your sword and bow. We will begin shortly,' instructed Haldir.

Arya made her way to her flet and gathered her weapons. She had no idea what to do with any of them, she wasn't sure that she even wanted to know. She returned to Haldir where she was to begin her training.

End of flashback

Haldir smiled at the memory of his first proper encounter with Arya. So many years they had spent together. He had taught her many things, but he was still worried she had lack of experience; she was very young. Even the oldest and more practiced Elves fell when confronted with enemies. If something had happened, would he see her again? Would she choose to go to Valinor once she found out about her human lineage?

'Haldir,' Rumil said, looking concerned at his brother's daydreaming. 'Haldir, we need your orders. What would you have us do?'

Haldir stirred from his thoughts at his brother's words. 'I would have us ambush this band of Orcs. Form a circle around them with a small number of Galadhrim and surprise them.'

'Yes,' Rumil followed Haldir's command.

Haldir went with Rumil to give further instruction to the Galadhrim.

Flash back

'Arya!' yelled Haldir. 'You must focus. We have been through this before.'

He was getting impatient with her; she had lost all concentration and was making silly mistakes.

'Just a moment of rest,' begged Arya. 'I need to catch my breath.'

'An Elf does not need to rest, you should be able to do this easily,' said Haldir, angrily, losing all recall of her half-Elven status. 'Again.'

They sparred again, steel clashing against steel. A fury of desperation came from Arya. It was no use.

'Ouch!' cried Arya. Haldir had just caught her on the arm when she had parried his attack. Blood poured down from her wound; it was a nasty gash. She winced as he rushed forward to help her.

'I am sorry, Arya,' apologised Haldir.

'It is nothing,' said Arya, trying to stop the bleeding and fain her lack of hurt. Haldir ripped the torn end of her sleeve and wrapped it as a bandage around her injured arm carefully. His hands lingered on her cut arm and he looked down to it concerned. She looked into his eyes. He felt her gaze and looked back to her.

'We must get you to a healer,' Haldir broke the silence.

Arya nodded and walked away. He had forgotten how fragile she could be; she was a slow learner. She infuriated him with her lack of skill. He was being harsh on her, but he knew it was the only way to prepare her for what was to come. She had to show she was no different from the other Elves if she weren't to rouse suspicion. It was going to take a lot of work.

End of flashback

'Haldir, your mind has been elsewhere since you heard of Arya's disappearance,' said Orophin. 'I think you ought to take some rest, brother. You have been on patrol day and night ever since the news came. Rumil and I can take care of this one.'

'No, I mustn't leave my post,' refused Haldir.

'Please, brother, you must. Lady Galadriel will understand,' reassured Rumil.  
>Haldir looked at his brothers, unsure of their advice. He gave in; he needed some time with his thoughts before he could return to the front line. If he only knew what had become of Arya, then he would have peace of mind.<p>

Sometime later, he approached the flet of Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn, and there was greeted by he two rulers.

'Haldir,' Galadriel addressed him softly.

'My Lady,' bowed Haldir. 'I believe I am in need of some rest before I return to the Galadhrim.'

'Of course, Haldir,' said Galadriel. 'May I ask why?'

'I have thought of little else than Arya when I saw Belan galloping through the forest without her. I worry about her,' spoke Haldir, very troubled.

'I see,' said Galadriel. 'Haldir, she is safe, you need not worry. Go now and rest.'

'Where is she?' asked Haldir.

'All you should know is that she is safe. Now go and take your rest,' she said firmly.

Haldir bowed and returned to his own flet. He was still concerned about her. 'Why didn't she tell me where Arya is?' he thought, still concerned. At least he had peace in the thought that she was safe.

Galadriel watched him leave. She turned around and saw Celeborn stood in front of her.

'Why did you not tell him where she is?' wondered Celeborn.

'I believe he would worry more if he knew,' said Galadriel.

'You make a fair point,' smiled Celeborn. 'I think Haldir has fallen for our dear Arya.'

'I think you are right, husband,' replied Galadriel. 'I believe she feels exactly the same way.'


	15. Chapter 15: Dark paths

Time passed slowly as the company and Arya made their way through the caves. Her eyes had adjusted to the lack of light and she followed closely through the twists and turns of the paths through the mine. However, she did not feel comfortable in the enclosed spaces underground; she had never experienced the claustrophobic feel of tunnels and stairways like those in Moria. Still, she  
>did her best to put on a brave face, but it did not fool Boromir.<p>

'Is all well with you, Arya?' he enquired.

'All is well, thank you, it's just that I'm not used to places like…' she trailed off from fear of offending Gimli.

'Do not worry, I am sure we shall pass through with little hassle,' reassured Boromir.

'It's not that that worries me so,' spoke Arya. 'I feel… strange. I'm more used to forests and open air. It will take some getting used to.'

After a while they came to a huge cavern, where a pathway around the edge jutted out from the wall. Arya was completely shocked; she had never seen anything of the like. The transition from winding dugouts to this struck her. Now she was frightened of falling into the dark abyss that lay before her feet. She was familiar with the heights of the Mallorn trees that grew in Lothlorien, but her balance was good enough to scale the paths and narrow edges. This was altogether different. Again Boromir sensed her discomfort.

'An Elf from the woods of Lothlorien afraid of heights?' he teased.

'Not of heights, more of falling to my death,' laughed Arya, nervously.

'Falling to your death? You are an Elf! Death will not come to you like it would for me, you will go to Valinor,' smiled Boromir.

'Maybe, but that doesn't mean that I want to go there quite yet!'

Arya treaded timidly along the path, while Gandalf tipped his glowing staff over the side. All looked down into the lit cavern in awe. Arya shut her eyes and shuddered, blocking out everything. She was grateful when they reached a long staircase.

When everyone had made it to the top, it was apparent something was wrong. Three doorways loomed before them.

'I have no memory of this place,' spoke Gandalf, sounding genuinely lost.

'Ugh,' thought Arya as she slumped with the Fellowship on a smooth patch of stone below the wizard as he tried to remember the way. She was desperate to leave Moria. Boromir sat beside her with Aragorn next to him. Legolas stood at the edge. Arya wondered if she too should be standing poised like Legolas, but was too tired to care. Sam cast a quick glance towards him and then back to her.

'I have heard many tales of Lothlorien,' Boromir told Arya. 'My people say it is a realm of an Elf-witch.'

'I wouldn't go as far as to say that. We all have magic within us, she has… more than most,' chuckled Arya. 'She is more beautiful than any. Beautiful, kind and wise. A little irritating that one can be all of those in one body.'

She looked to Frodo who was running his up towards Gandalf. She couldn't hear what they were saying but Frodo seemed concerned.

'I can think of another who has all those qualities.' Boromir looked from the floor and straight into her eyes.

Arya, flattered by his words, blushed and looked to the ground, but she felt his gaze lingering on her. Aragorn had overheard Boromir; he did not take a liking to his affection to his daughter. Legolas shook his head at him from the other side of the resting place.

'Oh, it's that way!' exclaimed Gandalf at last.

'He's remembered!' said Merry with glee. The Fellowship and Arya got to their feet to join the wizard and Frodo.

'No. But the air doesn't smell so foul down here. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose,' said Gandalf as he placed a hand on Merry's shoulder.

They continued down the staircase and came to a hall. Arya could see little around her, but all of a sudden she felt very small against the dark.

'Let me risk a little more light,' whispered Gandalf, and the illuminated crystal on the tip of his staff shone brighter and brighter.

Gimli gasped.

Before them was the most magnificent sight Arya had seen. Colossal pillars stood as giants holding the ceiling on their shoulders. It went further than beyond her eyes could see.

'How can such things be built?' wondered Arya.

'Behold!' announced Gandalf. 'The Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf.'

'Now there's an eye opener, make no mistake,' said Sam as he soaked up the awe-inspiring scenery before him.

The company and Arya continued through the hall, until around one of the pillars shone a beam of light into a small opening in a doorway.

'Oh!' exclaimed Gimli, setting off towards the light at a run.

'Gimli!' Gandalf called after him.

All ran after him, where they found him kneeling at the end of what looked like a tomb, sobbing. Skeletons and weapons lay scattered around the floor, enveloped in cobwebs. Gandalf walked to the crypt and leant over it, examining the inscription carved into its face. The Fellowship and Arya gathered around.

'No… no…' wailed Gimli, clearly devastated.

Whoever was in the tomb was a friend of Gimli. As Gandalf read the message on the grave, Boromir put a hand on the Dwarf to comfort him while he cried at his loss. Arya bowed her head to the floor and sighed heavily.

'It is as I feared,' spoke Gandalf as he passed his staff and hat to Pippin. He bent down and claimed a large book from one of the corpses. It cracked open and a cloud of dust blew into the air. The wizard brushed the dirt from the pages and began to read.

Legolas turned to Aragorn. 'We must move on, we cannot linger,' he urged. The Ranger nodded. Arya looked to Legolas. He was nervous.

Gandalf read from the book aloud for all to hear. 'They have taken the bridge… and the second hall; we have barred the gates but cannot hold them for long.'

Arya backed away; she did not want to hear what the book said. What had happened to this army of Dwarves? She trod carefully around the dead and reached the door. She peered around. All was empty, all was quiet.

'Drums, drums in the deep,' spoke Gandalf.

Arya couldn't tear herself from the door; she clutched the side of it, frozen. She wanted to run back and join the others, but she had to watch outside. No one else had noticed; all focus was on Gandalf.

'We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out.' Gandalf took a long pause. 'They are coming.'

And with those words came a loud creaking sound. Pippin had twisted the arrow in the corpse of the dwarf sitting on the well on the other side of the room.

CRASH.

The loud noise of the skull falling from the body startled everyone. Arya jumped, but still did not tear herself from the door. Something was there.

Gandalf whipped around to find a guilty looking Pippin, where behind him the rest of the corpse was following the same fate as the skull. Along with the body dragged a chain and bucket which fell to with a resounding clang. It kept bashing and clanging for several moments. Everyone was still, hoping it to end soon.

Finally with the last crash did the corpse meet the bottom of Moria. Boromir let out a sigh of relief and Legolas closed him eyes.

'Fool of a Took!' exclaimed Gandalf, taking back his staff and hat. 'Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity.'

BOOM.

BOOM.

BOOM.

Arya gasped.


	16. Chapter 16: The Battle of Moria

**New (and very long) chapter. Thanks as always to my beta buddy. Hope you like :)**

'Orcs!' yelled Legolas, as shrill shrieks echoed around the cave system.

Arya was pulled from the door and back into the room as Boromir ran to the entrance; he peered around the corner but quickly recoiled as arrows whooshed past his face embedding themselves within the door. Aragorn rushed forward, dropping his torch.

'Get back,' instructed Aragorn to the four hobbits. 'And stay close to Gandalf.'

A roar rumbled through the air.

'They have a cave troll,' said Boromir with sarcastic relief.

Legolas threw an assortment of spears to Boromir and Aragorn who barricaded the door in order to buy more time. Arya took deep breaths and readied her bow with a notched arrow waiting to be pulled back. Her full concentration on the blocked entrance. Gimli leapt onto Balin's tomb, axes at the ready.

'Ahh, let them come,' he growled. 'There is one dwarf left in Moria who still draws breath.'

Arya was prepared this time, keeping calm and joining Aragorn and Legolas in their bid to shoot down those breaking their way into the room. Legolas aimed and fired at the Orc tearing chunks from the door; a high pitched scream rang out. Aragorn took the next. Arya too fired at the next, and a similar cry was heard. Their attempts were futile; the Orcs were still breaking down the entrance. Arya ran over to the right side of the room where she knew she would not be in the full attack but could shoot with deadly precision at the Orcs who came through. Legolas looked slightly betrayed by her dash out of the danger but soon came to understand the reasons behind her action. Orcs ran forward looking to kill. Legolas continued to shoot, but Aragorn switched to his sword in preparation for close combat. Boromir too was hacking his way though the mass of creatures. Gandalf and the hobbits followed shortly, slashing through the wave of Orcs. Arya continued to pick Orcs off, piercing each skull with one arrow. Aragorn beheaded one of the beasts and black blood spewed from the stub of neck on its body that remained. He paused along with Sam, looking up.

CRASH

The Cave Troll battered its way through the arched door crumbling the stone into dust and rock. A chain on the creature's wrist snaked down to an Orc. Arya quickly shot towards the Troll along with Legolas. Her arrow pierced the its hard chest. She soon had to divert from her attempts to bring the Troll down, as two Orcs ran towards her brandishing their swords. She hit one between the eyes and pulled a dagger from its sheath on her hip to kill the other. She stabbed his neck, releasing a gush of blood. She spotted another making an attempt on Pippin and rushed to the Hobbit's aid, slashing the Orc's chest and stabbing him in the belly. She switched to her sword; she preferred her bow but it was too close a combat to use with so many enemies surrounding her. Arya kept watch for the Troll; it was difficult for her to battle the Orcs whilst trying to avoid it. Whenever she could she shot at the Troll with an arrow, but it had little effect.

The battle continued with a clang of metal against metal. Arya's head snapped up to the sound of chains being hurtled at stone. Legolas was dodging the Troll's deadly fashioned whip. The creature struck again but missed. He struck a third time and wrapped his chains around a pillar. Legolas took the opportunity to climb onto the Troll and shoot it in the head with two arrows, both shattered when they hit the skull causing the Troll to bellow with agony. Arya spun around and hit another Orc in the chest with her sword, cries of pain erupting from his mouth.

'Aragorn! ARAGORN!' screamed Frodo - the Troll was in hot pursuit of him.

Aragorn came to his aid. 'Frodo,' he gasped, jumping in front of the Troll to distract it from the hobbit. Arya tried to rush to Frodo's aid, but she was separated from him by a wave of Orcs. Aragorn picked a spear from the floor and held the Troll at bay with it. Merry and Pippin threw rocks at the creature's head, and as it lifted its arm up in rage it hit Aragorn, throwing him across to the wall and knocking him unconscious. Frodo was getting desperate for help against the beast; he raced over to the Ranger and tried to rouse him. It was no use.

He backed away in fear, but the Troll blocked his attempts with a spear, throwing him back. Frodo's face contorted with fright. Then all air went from his lungs - the Troll stabbed him square in the chest.

All turned in shock at the Ring-bearer's cry of pain. Arya could hear the yells of the young hobbit's name. Merry and Pippin took action, leaping onto the Troll's shoulders and beginning to manically stab and slash at it. Gandalf stared across at the body of the hobbit, stunned.

'Frodo?' questioned Sam as he rushed forwards to help his friend, while everyone else was either fighting their way to him or trying to bring down the Troll.

Merry and Pippin continued trying to bring down the Troll whilst on its back, and the creature's head jerked up with pain. Legolas took the opportunity to shoot. His arrow pierced through the Troll's mouth, embedding itself in its brain. Low-pitched wails of pain rumbled the air; a hand lifted and clumsily touched the wound. Legs bent and stumbled, and the Troll smashed onto the floor. Pippin was thrown across the room in the process. The Troll was dead. Silence loomed for a few moments; all the enemies were either dead or had ran away.

Gandalf rushed towards the lifeless hobbit and leant against a pillar; Aragorn clambered over to him.

'Oh, no,' breathed Aragorn, a hint of despair in his voice. He rolled Frodo over.

'Ugh,' the hobbit miraculously winced, gasping for air. Arya smiled with Boromir who gave her shoulder a squeeze of relief.

'He's alive!' spoke Sam.

'I'm alright, I'm not hurt,' said Frodo.

'You should be dead!' exclaimed Aragorn in sheer amazement. 'That spear would have skewered a wild boar.'

'I think there's more to this hobbit than meets the eye,' smiled Gandalf suddenly.

Frodo pulled his shirt open to show a Mithril vest. It glistened and shone as if proud. Arya admired its beauty, beginning to see a splendour in the Dwarves that much contradicted what she had been taught about them.

'Mithril,' said Gimli with astonishment. 'You are full of surprises, Master Baggins.'

A call in the distance roused them. More Orcs.

'To the Bridge of Khazad-dûm!' instructed Gandalf.

They ran from the chamber back into the hall. As she ran, Arya noticed shapes crawling from the ceiling down the pillars. Goblins. Everyone kept running but soon they were surrounded. There were so many they filled most of the ancient dwarf-city. The company and Arya halted as they were enclosed in a circle of enemies. She had never seen so many, each showing their sadistic glee as they trapped their prey. Everyone held their ground, drawing their weapons and ready to fight. The Goblins were snarling and leering. They were being taunted and intimidated. It worked. Arya moved closer to Boromir; she felt safer around him than the others.

Suddenly a fiery light hit the end of the hall, and Arya's eyes narrowed in the new blaze. A tremendous rumble shook the ground.

The Goblins cried with fear, all of a sudden retreating disorderly. Arya thought she should feel glad at the sight of them fleeing, but she sensed there was something much more terrifying yet to come.

'What is this new devilry?' asked Boromir; he too was concerned.

The weary wizard closed his eyes in concentration. Another long low rumble. After a few moments he looked up slowly. Everyone was nervous and unsure of what to do.

'A Balrog,' stated Gandalf. 'A demon of the ancient world.'

The Balrog gave another low rumble in the distance, displaying fiery light which grew and hit the pillars.

'This foe is beyond any of you… run!' said Gandalf, keeping calm.

All ran furiously into a small doorway. Boromir went first and was quickly followed by Arya. They went down a passage onto many flights of stairs.

After a few strides Boromir let out a yell. 'Whoa!'

Arya managed to stop herself before the edge and instinctively grabbed Boromir's hand to stop him falling; luckily Legolas had a hold of him too, pulling him backwards to safety.

Arya looked behind to see Gandalf slumped against the doorway. He looked exhausted. She saw him urge Aragorn on, but he himself stayed behind. She worried for him. Another roar from the Balrog shook the Fellowship. They descended to a long flight of stairs; Legolas jumped behind them. Arya realised she had to slow down so she didn't lose her balance. Everyone needed to stop, and stop soon. And there, a gap broke the trail of the staircase.

Legolas jumped over with ease. Arya decided she too would jump over while she still had the courage to do so.

BANG

The doorway at the top of the stairs shook as the Balrog gave another rumble. The foundations of the entrance splintered and cracked, huge rocks fell from the ceiling into the black depths of Moria. It was a race against time.

'Gandalf,' encouraged Legolas, and Arya held out her hand to him. As Gandalf leapt to the other side Arya dodged the arrows that struck the stairs. Quickly she notched an arrow to her bow and fired at the Goblins on a ledge on the other side of the chasm. She kept guard, defending the Fellowship as the others jumped across the gap. Looking back at Legolas, she saw him yanking Gimli's beard. Her eyebrows raised at the sight, but her amusement was quickly over as more arrows were shot at them. Legolas joining her, the two of them continued to fire in retaliation.

Over the other side of the gap more steps fell away. Aragorn and Frodo managed to scrabble across to safety. A huge space separated them from the rest of the company.

BANG

Another huge rumble released a giant piece of rock which smashed its way through the stairs directly behind the hobbit and the Ranger. The steps wobbled ominously, about to give way. Arya continued to fire at the Goblins over on the ledge; they couldn't stay on the stairs for much longer.

'Lean forward,' Aragorn turned to Frodo, silent calculations taking shape in his mind. The stairs began to shift in the direction they were aiming for.

'Come on,' urged Legolas, abandoning the defences to Arya who still watched for enemies.

The broken stairs collided with the ones in front, sending both Aragorn and Frodo flying into the safe arms of the rest of the Company. The escape continued down the stairs and into another hall.

Fire was everywhere, licking the walls and pillars. Gandalf urged everyone on.

'Over the bridge,' he yelled. 'Fly!'  
>Everyone but Gandalf ran on, each looking round to see the Wizard staring up.<p>

A magnificent beast drew its horned head upwards, displaying a bull-like head. Its eyes were aflame with white light. Arya looked back at it, awestruck as it leapt through the fire. It was a complete contradiction to her. A creature so horrible but with a curious beauty and a fire burning everywhere apart from the colossal smoky shadow. It stretched out its wings showing its full size. Its mouth opened. Roaring a great roar, a furnace erupted from its jaws. Gandalf winced. The heat was unbearable. A cloven foot struck out from the dark. It was coming for them. As soon as it hit the ground it burst into flames. Gandalf turned and ran towards his companions.

Everyone made straight for the bridge. It was narrow with nothing surrounding it apart from the darkness of Moria. All slowed as they approached, treading quickly but very carefully. They had made it. Except for one…

Gandalf slowed his pace, and in the middle of the bridge turned to face the monster.

'You cannot pass,' he said firmly.

'Gandalf!' called Frodo, his voice shaking with worry.

'I am a servant of the secret fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. Dark fire shall not avail you, flame of Udûn!' his voice rang with authority.

The Balrog brought down his sword upon Gandalf who parried his attack, shattering the sword in return. The fiery creature lifted its body upwards, spouting flames to the ceiling, and bellowing at the wizard.

'Go back to the shadow,' spat Gandalf through clenched teeth.

The Balrog took no heed, stepping onto the bridge and brandishing a long flaming whip.

'You shall not pass,' called Gandalf at the top of his lungs, deliberating each word. With this he brought down both sword and staff on the bridge causing a bright flash of blue to appear. Everyone stared, rendered completely immobile by the sight.

Arya felt as if she should rush forward. But what could she do to help? Her body restrained her from moving with the fear of the monster standing before her.

The Balrog continued to push its way over the bridge; another cloven hoof smashed down onto the stone. It collapsed from under the beast, causing it to fall back into the darkness. It was gone.

Gandalf sighed in relief.

Suddenly a streak of flame whooshed upwards, wrapping itself around the wizard's ankle in attempt to drag him towards the deeps of Moria. Frodo made to rush forwards, but Boromir restrained him.

'No!' he held the hobbit back. 'No!'

'Gandalf!' Frodo let out a painful cry.

A tear rolled down Arya's cheek, and she moved closer to the bridge to see if it would take her weight while she tried to get over to the wizard who was clinging to the edge.

'I can reach you,' she urged herself on with desperation. Gimli took her hand and wrenched her back. She looked at him with despair; never had she witnessed the death of someone she cared about, let alone them being dragged into the abyss by a creature so dreaded.

'Fly, you fools,' breathed Gandalf. He let go, falling into darkness.

'No!' Frodo let out a long painful cry.

Arya's face contorted with hurt and horror. Belatedly she realised she was being pulled up more stairs by Gimli.

'Come on lass,' said the dwarf.

She followed his voice mindlessly as she looked back; an army of Goblins had formed on the other side of the bridge, shooting at them once again.

'Aragorn!' she heard Boromir call.

She was yanked out of Moria and into blinding light. It stung. Tears of pain streamed down her face. They had escaped Moria. But at what cost? She collapsed onto the ground along with Merry, Pippin and Sam. Boromir restrained Gimli as he vented his rage at the wizard's death. Arya looked up at Legolas. He looked shocked and confused.

'Get them up,' called Aragorn.

Arya sat, feeling lost. She couldn't move.

'Give them a moment, for pity's sake,' Boromir countered the Ranger.

'By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs! We must reach the woods of Lothlorien,' Aragorn rationalised. 'Come, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, get them up.'

Arya was pulled to her feet by Boromir. He put his hand on her shoulder; it lingered there. She rested her head on his chest for a moment in grief, took a deep breath of air and nodded. Boromir smiled weakly through tears.

**So now you've read it, just click the review button and drop me a line. Cheers :)**


	17. Chapter 17: An unexpected reunion

**Hope you like :) Thank you (always) Certh!**

It was a long run to Lothlorien, and everyone was exhausted from the strugglein Moria. Little was said between the remaining companions, but Arya's mindwas buzzing.

'Gandalf cannot be gone, I refuse to believe it,' she thought. 'Now I am dreading my return to Lorien. What will Haldir think of me? I am going to be in a great deal of trouble.'

They reached the golden woods and halted under the outer trees. Arya put thehood of her cloak over her head, concealing most of her face. She knew it was a foolish thing to do but she wished to remain unknown for a while longer. She knew the sentinels would be watching in the trees.

'Oh,' she thought painfully. 'What if Haldir's on patrol tonight?'

'What is your hood in aid of?' asked Boromir, confused. 'I thought you would be glad to be back.'

'Mm, I am… glad,' she said. 'But I am going to be in trouble for what I have done.'

'I am sure you will be pardoned,' he reassured.

'She has done a foolish thing,' said Aragorn, sternly.

Arya lowered her head ashamed; she felt like a child around the Ranger. She knew she had caused a great disturbance in their quest, and hoped he would forgive her.

'Frodo,' she spoke to the young hobbit. 'I am sorry for anything I have done to hinder you in your journey. I was being selfish, I did not think.'

'There is nothing to apologise for, Arya,' smiled Frodo. 'I have been glad of your company. As have many others in this Fellowship.'

'Thank you,' nodded Arya, appreciative.

Her ears caught sound of something not far from the Company. It was the Elves, they were watching. She closed her eyes and sighed, knowing she had to face up to the consequences to what she had done. She stayed close to Boromir, hoping she would not be recognised.

'-an Elf-witch of terrible power,' she caught the end of Gimli's sentence. 'All who look upon her fall under her spell.'

Arya smiled at his view of Lady Galadriel, but kept a careful watch around the wood. They were getting close now.

'Here's one Dwarf she won't ensnare so easily,' smirked Gimli. 'I have the eyes of a fox and the ears of a hawk.'

All of a sudden they were surrounded. The bows of the Galadhrim pulled back with arrows pointing straight at their heads.

'Phew,' thought Arya, seeing only Orophin and Rumil. 'He is not on patrol.'

She spoke too soon…

'The Dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark,' Haldir stepped forward into view. 'We must reach our outpost before dark; there we shall discuss your fate.'

Arya knew of Haldir's wariness of intruders in the boarder of Lothlorien; she hoped he would be fair to the eight companions.

They followed the March-warden (who had not yet recognised her) to a group of flets forming one of the many outposts. There Haldir inspected them.

'Welcome, Legolas son of Thranduil,' said Haldir in his native tongue.

'Our Fellowship stands in your debt, Haldir of Lorien,' Legolas returned the greeting.

Haldir then turned to Aragorn. 'Oh, Aragorn of the Dúnedain. You are known to us.'

'Haldir,' Aragorn bowed his head in respect.

'So much to the legendary courtesy of the Elves,' interjected Gimli, annoyed. 'Speak words we can all understand!'

'We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the Dark Days,' rebuked Haldir, somewhat irritated by Gimli's interjection.

'And you know what this Dwarf says to that?' retaliated Gimli. He spoke what Arya believed to be Dwarfish, but she was unsure. All she knew was that, clearly, Gimli had said something rather offensive. Haldir's head drew back at Gimli's words; his eyes looked menacing and his nostrils flared.

Aragorn laid a heavy hand on Gimli's shoulder. 'That,' he said firmly, 'was not so courteous.'

'And who is this?' asked Haldir the hooded Arya. 'What have you to hide?'

Arya's hands brushed back the hood of her cloak to reveal herself.

Haldir and the other Elves were shocked. A mixture of relief and disappointment was expressed in Haldir's face. He was unsure of what to do.

'Arya!' gasped the March-warden in disbelief. 'What…'

'She joined us in our journey,' informed Aragorn. 'Thought it an adventure.'

'She meant no harm,' defended Boromir. 'She made a mistake, she is safe now.'

Haldir looked deep into her eyes; he desperately wanted to take hold of her. To kiss her. But she had hurt him with her actions. He never thought she would be so foolish, so selfish.

'Go to our outpost station,' commanded Haldir, furious with her.

'Hal-' Arya tried to apologise.

'Now!'

She had never heard him so angry before. She tried to restrain tears. Looking back to the Fellowship, Merry and Pippin gave small smiles to comfort her. Boromir put his hand to her back. Legolas and Aragorn looked at one another.

'Rumil,' Haldir called to his brother. 'Accompany her. I will talk to her later.'

Arya walked away with Rumil, her eyes on the floor.

'You are in trouble now,' teased Rumil when they reached the other outpost.

'I do seem to be,' smiled Arya, weakly.

'Do not mind Haldir, he has been lost without you. Whatever he says, you know he will not mean a word of it.'

'I fear I have hurt him.'

'You have.'

Arya's brow furrowed; she had not expected Rumil to say that.

'But he will forgive you. He always does,' the Elf continued.

'Rumil,' said Arya softly. 'I think I am love with your brother.'

He gave a musical laugh. 'So frank, very direct.'

Arya looked down, a flush of pink rose in her cheeks at her abrupt honesty about her feelings for Haldir.

They exchanged stories of her time with the Fellowship and the sad news of Gandalf and his reports of recent events in Lothlorien.

'Tomorrow we will take you to see the Lord and Lady. I am sure they will have a great deal to talk to you about,' said Rumil.

'I fear they do,' said Arya, a little worried.

Haldir approached them.

'I take my leave,' spoke Rumil and went to check on the visitors of Lothlorien.

A few moments passed. Both Elves stared into each other's eyes across the flet.

'Haldir,' spoke Arya, softly.

'How?' he was angry again. 'What were you thinking?'

Arya could not be bothered to argue. She walked swiftly to Haldir and stopped before him. She had never seen him so angry, disappointed, but thankful she was alright.

She reached out her hand and touched his cheek. She could not wait any longer. Her arm wrapped itself around his body and another hand still held against his cheek. Leaning in, she kissed him passionately. Never before had she kissed another in this way. She had no idea what she was doing, but it felt completely natural. She sensed his surprise at her kiss and worried he would  
>break away. He did not. He kissed her back equally, if not more passionately. As they broke apart they looked deeply into each other's eyes again as if regretting they ever stopped the kiss.<p>

'Arya,' Haldir spoke softly, one hand cupping her face and another stroking her flowing golden hair. Their bodies pressed tightly together, as if parting would be a painful burn.

'I am sorry,' tears spilled from Arya's eyes. 'I did not… I didn't mean…' She leant her head on his shoulders.

'That was not how I imagined our first kiss to be,' smiled Haldir.

'So you have imagined us kissing?' Arya's surprise turned to a playful tease. Haldir wiped the tears from her cheeks.

'Indeed I have,' he teased back, but there was also seriousness in his voice.

'What was it like?' she asked with a devilish curiosity.

'Nothing like that!' said Haldir. 'I was the one who kissed you first. I would tell you how much you mean to me, stroke your hair and pull you in closer…' He trailed off.

Arya smiled, and opened her mouth to talk. Haldir sensed what she was going to say.

'No, me first' he pressed three fingers to her lips. 'I love you… I have loved you for a very long time. Well, not long, considering, but you are young and I…'

Arya pressed her fingers to his lips to stop him babbling.

'I love you too. From the moment we were introduced, all those years ago.'

'You do realise what you did was incredibly foolish?' said Haldir.

'Yes.'

'And selfish?'

'Yes.'

'I did not know where you were, if you were alright, or still alive even.'

'I know.'

'You could have ruined the one chance this world has of ridding Sauron.'

'Yes.'

'I would not have you any other way.'

Arya looked in his eyes, silently begging him to kiss her again. He replied to her plea with great devotion.

**Now head on over to that review button! :)**


	18. Chapter 18: Stern words

**New chapter is here! **

Arya woke early in the morning to journey to Caras Galadhon. She was to continue ahead of the Fellowship so she could be seen by Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. It was a conversation she was dreading. Her flet was equippedwith some animal furs and a pillow so she could sleep when guarding with the Galadhrim. Haldir kept her away from prying eyes so they did not see her sleeping, her human side.

Arya took in a deep satisfied breath and opened her eyes; dawn was just arriving. She rose slowly from her slumber. Haldir was sat smiling at her. Little did she know he had not slept like herself.

'Have you been here the whole night?' she asked concerned. 'Did you not have any sleep?'

'I wished to ensure the safety of the companions,' he replied, putting his hand to her head. 'I slept a little here.'

Arya adjusted herself so she sat close to Haldir with her head resting affectionately on his shoulder.

'Will you be coming with me to Caras Galadhon, Haldir?' asked Arya, trying to maintain a casual air but secretly hoping he would so she wouldn't have to face the Lord and Lady by herself.

'Not with you Arya; I will journey with the Fellowship. You will go with Orophin,' said Haldir.

Arya tried to hide her disappointment. She liked Haldir's brothers - they were always kind to her - but there was only Haldir for her. He would be the one to make her feel better, though she had a feeling he would agree with Galadriel and Celeborn on the matter of her recent adventures.

'You should prepare for your leave,' smiled Haldir.

Arya got to her feet and collected her weapons. Trying to balance, she put on her boots, wobbling slightly. Haldir swiftly caught hold of her and put the boot on himself.

'I can put my own boots on,' laughed Arya.

He cupped her face gently. He felt a new light in her, something he had not seen before. Haldir had never thought anything was missing from Arya, but now this new excitement was here, he began to see how lonely she had been.

'No more,' he thought. 'No more.'

He gave her a quick peck on her rosy red lips.

'Go!' he urged. 'They are waiting.'

'You were the one with eyes lingering on me,' chuckled Arya as she turned on her heels and threw the rope ladder down, scaling it quickly. There Orophin was waiting for her. A grin covered his face.

'I know what you are going to say Orophin,' smiled Arya as they walked briskly to Caras Galadhon.

'And what was that?' he asked playfully.

'That you heard of the news between Haldir and me and then you would continue to make some sort of jest,' said Arya cockily.

'Actually, no,' Orophin's eyebrows raised high up his forehead. Arya's eyes widened in shock at her mistake. 'I was merely going to talk about what you were going to tell the Lord and Lady. But this is a much more interesting subject.'

'Rumil didn't tell you…' she trailed off, her confidence blown. All she had planned to say drifted out of thought. She was reduced to a blushing girl.

'Clearly not,' Orophin's voice filled with amusement. 'But now we are on the topic, do enlighten me.'

'What goes on between Haldir and me…'

'Shall certainly be the talk of the Realm,' finished Orophin.

They continued to Caras Galadhon talking of Arya's time with the Fellowship, and mostly of Haldir.

It was mid-afternoon when they reached their destination. The Sun illuminated Lady Galadriel's flet. The most impressive Mallorn tree in the Golden Woods, enveloped in a silver staircase which climbed from base to the canopy. There lay a flet of white marble to which their guests would be met. A flight of stairs continued upwards unlike the others to where their home was. There Arya climbed alone to meet her Lord and Lady, while Orophin returned to see the Fellowship. She was to be judged, just like the Fellowship was to be judged.

Arya reached the flet and saw two white figures at the bottom of the stairs; they were waiting for her. Both Galadriel and Celeborn looked devastatingly beautiful. They stood sternly, and the contrast between their dark disappointment and piercing splendour was haunting to Arya.

'My Lord,' Arya spoke in her native tongue, bowing. 'My Lady.'

'Arya,' spoke Celeborn, firmly with a hint of anger. 'How did this happen?'

'My Lord I-' she was interrupted.

'What were you thinking? The entire quest could have been foiled by your selfishness.'

'I did not mean... I-I did not think…' Arya was furiously trying to apologise - she had expected him to be outraged by her recent behaviour but couldn't stand the disappointment in his voice.

'The future of Middle-earth stands at the brink of saviour or destruction, and you interfere! You are all but a child Arya. Do you understand the consequences of what you have done?'

'Yes, my Lord,' said Arya, solemnly whilst looking to the floor. 'I am sorry.'

'Return to your flet and prepare for the arrival of the Fellowship. More will be said later.'

'Yes, my Lord, my Lady.' Arya bowed, turning around and walking to her flet.

She felt a devastating sadness in her heart. Her time with the Fellowship was over, adventure and thrill was just a memory. She knew she would have to return to her duties with the Galadhrim, and it didn't seem as exciting. She longed for more.

When she reached her flet she picked a beautiful long sage-green dress which she draped on her bed as she took a bath. After a long soak in the steaming hot water she dried herself and dressed, ready for the Fellowship's arrival. It was getting near dark; they wouldn't be much longer. She returned to her Lord and Lady's flet where she stood on the left of the long ascending staircase to their home and waited for them to arrive.

Haldir led the Fellowship from the stairs that wound around the great Mallorn tree and took them across the flet, where his eyes met Arya's. He was pleased to see her and a smile broke on his face. He bowed to Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel as he stationed himself on the right. The Fellowship followed, and stood to watch Galadriel and Celeborn descend to them. A shroud of light shone around the two Elves as they walked together hand in hand, one equally as beautiful as the other.

Arya could see many of the companions widen their eyes in shock and awe at the Lord and Lady's exquisite magnificence, and thought they would be right to do so.

She listened to Celeborn and Galadriel talk to the eight companions, mainly on the topic of Gandalf's recent death and what was to be their fate now. Boromir broke into tears; Arya wondered what had upset him so much. After Galadriel had offered them sanctuary in Lorien, she introduced Arya to make an official apology.

'I would like to announce my sincerest apologies to each one of you,' Arya tried to sound sorry but she secretly was glad she had done it. 'I now realise the full consequences of my behaviour and hope I did not cause you any  
>offence.'<p>

The Fellowship took her apology and took their leave to rest. Haldir showed them to their sleeping quarters for the next couple of days while they recuperated. Arya joined him in bidding the Fellowship a good night, and afterwards returned to her flet. The March-warden accompanied her.

'I am to return to my outpost with the Galadhrim until the departure of the Fellowship. You are to stay here and catch up on your studies with Lady Galadriel,' he informed her, somewhat brusquely. He wished to stay a little  
>detached as he would be leaving soon after only just seeing her.<p>

'But I have only seen you for a little while; can you not stay with me? We have much to talk about,' said Arya, saddened by his words.

'I am sorry, Arya. I will be back soon,' the Elf turned around to take his leave.

Arya took his hand and made him turn to face her.

'Haldir,' she spoke softly.

It was suddenly too hard for him to resist. She looked straight at him leaning in, looking to be loved. Loved she was. They kissed passionately as if they had been parted for many years, and when they broke apart Arya gave a long sigh as if in pain of his leaving.

'I will see you in a few days,' she smiled.

Arya could not sleep that night. She wanted to talk to the Fellowship about their plans of what they would do next. She was somehow sure they would still be awake, even if the hour was late. Getting up from her bed, she put on a gown to keep herself warm. She crept down to the forest floor where she made her way to the companions' camp. It was too late; they were all asleep. All but one.

Arya noticed Frodo walking to the place of Galadriel's mirror. She herself had never been allowed to see into the mirror. The Lady of the Galadhrim had told her that only in the most desperate circumstances could one look upon it. Curiosity had got the better of her, and so she followed Frodo to the mirror and hid herself to watch.

She saw Galadriel pouring the water into the basin there the mirror lay, and she and Frodo talked for a while until the hobbit gazed into the water. Arya gathered that what he saw was horrific - Frodo grabbed hold of the One Ring and fell backwards onto the hard earth. She heard Galadriel's voice once more and then all went silent. They were conversing telepathically.

Arya found herself gasping as Frodo held out the Ring.

'What is he doing?' she thought.

Again Galadriel's voice was heard. 'In place of a Dark Lord you would have a queen!' she shouted. Arya could hardly make out the rest because her eyes were fixed on the Elf, turning dark and treacherous with a blinding beauty, holding out her arms as though summoning all the power within her. Frodo backed away as if realising he had made a terrible mistake. Then, in a flash all was over, and Galadriel regained her pure light.

'I passed the test,' she spoke, a little out of breath yet slightly relieved. 'I will diminish and go into the west, and remain Galadriel.'

She and Frodo talked for a while more, and it seemed she was giving him advice about his duties as a Ringbearer. After their conversation had finished, Arya saw the hobbit return to the resting place of the Fellowship where he took some sleep. The Lady of the Golden Wood too returned to her flet with Celeborn.

Unable to resist the strong impulse, Arya made sure all was clear before silently walking over to the mirror. Water still remained in the basin and she dared look in.

'One look can't hurt,' she thought. 'What did Frodo see?'

She peered in to the still, silver liquid, and what she saw changed her forever.

**You know what to do, just move the mouse a little and drop me a line :) Thanks for reading**


	19. Chapter 19: Truth will out

**Next chapter, things are hotting up! Thanks to Certh for all the help. Enjoy :)**

Images rippled through the water: Arwen and Aragorn together with a baby; the baby then taken by Elrond. The child smuggled in the dead of night to Lady Galadriel who stood with her husband admiring the small bundle that Elrond had given to them. Years passed, and Arya could now see the child was a young Half-elf with long blonde hair and blue eyes matching those of Lady Arwen.

Arya's eyes were unblinking, focused, absorbing all that was shown to her. The images continued to reveal a fully grown Elf at only eighteen, a younger Arya. Now at sixty-one Arya was eleven years older than an adult Elf, but she had grown so fast. As fast as her human father. The mirror showed her asleep in her bed at night; all others were awake. Galadriel and Elrond were communicating through telepathy, discussing when Arya should find her true heritage. Again the scene changed, and Aragorn was shown talking to Arwen of the first encounter with his daughter. Next it showed Elrond comforting Arwen; she had seen her daughter but never knew it was her until she had gone. Aragorn and Legolas then talked of Arya's presence, of her being with the Fellowship; the Ranger couldn't stand her so close to him without telling her everything.

Ripples appeared with the tears Arya had shed; they washed away the past and she stared at the clear water.

After a few moments she closed her eyes and stood silently taking in what she had seen. Emotions conflicted in her mind. Anger, hurt, betrayal, and yet another she didn't expect. Relief. All her life she had always thought herself strange, not like other Elves. Now she understood at last. But there was no denying the anger that filled her heart. It was more than anger, it was rage. Questions flooded in.

'Why would they keep this? Were my parents ashamed of me? They lied to me, Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn, how? Is this why Legolas was so hostile?' she thought madly. She needed to confront them. Confront Aragorn. Her father. The word seemed alien to her. Now she knew the truth about her family the more alone she felt.

'At least I have Haldir,' she sighed, but suddenly that thought turned to doubt. 'What if he will stop loving me if I tell him? I was born without an official marriage, what does that make me?'

She collapsed onto the ground, tears streaming down her cheeks which were now red and blotchy. There she slumped, half-lying, half-sat and gave a wail of pain. Clutching herself she rocked backwards and forwards. She heard footsteps rushing towards her. Someone was awake.

A dark figure stood in front of her. Arya looked up slowly. Aragorn stood before her.

'Arya, what has happened?' he bent down to see her.

Her eyes were bloodshot and she looked both livid and vulnerable simultaneously.

'You!' she spat with venom. 'You are my father! I do not believe it.'

She shook her head, crying furiously.

'Arya…' he trailed off, not knowing what to say. What words could comfort his child after the lies of over six decades? Arya was struggling to her feet. He put his arm around her to help.

'Do not touch me!' she yelled with a hurt anger. She ran up the stairs leading away from the mirror and back to her own flet. She ran past Legolas who was making his way to Aragorn. He was stood in the middle of the clearing where the mirror lay and he dropped to his knees.

'Aragorn!' exclaimed Legolas, and with concern he sprinted over to aid his friend. 'What has happened?'

'She knows,' were all the words he could muster.

* * *

><p>Arya was running, faster and harder than she had ever ran before. Her legs were burning. But suddenly it wasn't to her flet she was running to. She needed Haldir. She needed to confide her knowledge in him. She wanted him to know, even if that changed his thoughts of her.<p>

'No more lies, no more lies,' she kept telling herself.

She ran to the outpost to where he was stationed for many hours. It was beginning to get light when she reached the Galadhrim guard. Her dress and gown were stained with mud, and she was exhausted. She climbed up the flet where he would be.

Haldir was with his brothers, and as she ran towards him he turned around. His face turned from happy surprise to horror when he realised the state of her. Just before she reached him her legs gave way and she collapsed from exhaustion. He dropped down to his knees to catch her and wiped the sweat and tears from her face.

'Arya,' he cried, 'What has happened?'

She was unconscious in his arms.

'Get me some water and some animal furs!' he commanded his brothers in desperation. They stood frozen at the sight of the Elf that lay lifeless before them. 'Now!'

'Arya!' he put his hand to her head; it was burning. 'Come back to me, Arya, please. What has happened?'

Rumil and Orophin brought furs and cushions from her flet and lay them on the floor. Haldir picked her up and placed her in the furs with a cushion under her head. He stroked her hair gently. Orophin soaked some cloth in the water he had brought and gave it to Haldir. The March-warden dripped some of it into the young Elf's dry mouth and laid the cool rag on her forehead. There he stayed with her.

Meanwhile Legolas went in search of the Lord and Lady of the wood in order to bring them the news of Arya.

'Legolas,' spoke Celeborn. 'What is the meaing of this?'

'It is Arya, my Lord,' informed Legolas with urgency. 'She knows everything. Aragorn needs your council.'

'What?' gasped Galadriel. 'How can this be?'

'I am uncertain, but I found them both by the mirror. I gather that is how,' said Legolas. 'Please, my Lady. We must make haste.'

Galadriel nodded and the three rushed to the clearing of the mirror where Aragorn stood with his head peering into the basin of water.

'Aragorn,' spoke Galadriel softly.

'She knows everything,' he said in a shaky voice. 'She found answers from the mirror.'

'Where is she?' asked Celeborn.

'The mirror showed her with Haldir, she is unwell.'

'We must get her back to Caras Galadhon immediately,' Celeborn told Legolas.

'I think we should let her stay with Haldir for the time being. Give her time,' suggested Galadriel. 'Aragorn, Legolas, please come with me to my flet, we have much to discuss.'

They returned up the steps where the Fellowship had awakened. The four Hobbits looked confused to see Aragorn so weakened and sad. Gimli and Boromir watched them walk away.

'What's been going on?' asked Pippin curiously. 'Are you alright, Aragorn?'

The Ranger gave a slight nod to reassure the remaining companions.

'We shall return at a later hour,' spoke Legolas. 'Do not worry.'

'Breakfast will be given shortly, gentlemen,' Celeborn spoke to them. 'Take more rest, and all will be explained later.'

The four Hobbits looked to one another, worried. Boromir nodded his head and put a hand on Gimli's shoulders.

* * *

><p>Arya woke to find Haldir sitting by her side. It was evening again. The March-warden looked troubled. She stirred in the furs, trying to sit up.<p>

'Easy,' whispered Haldir. 'Not too fast.'

Arya felt like a child being fussed over by a mother. She groaned as she sat up; her whole body ached.

'What has happened Arya?' asked Haldir as he put an arm around her. 'I have never seen you so… so...'

He couldn't finish his sentence.

'Haldir,' Arya spoke in a croaky whisper and coughed to clear her voice. She wanted to be strong. 'I need to tell you something. Something that I have found out. I ran to find you as soon as I could after.' She broke into tears and tried to calm herself.

'Arya, talk to me,' spoke Haldir softly.

'Now I come to it, I do not want to tell you,' she sobbed. 'I do not know what you will think of me.'

Rumil appeared by the top of the ladder ascending to the flet. He looked to Haldir who turned around.

'Find Belan, Rumil,' said Haldir. 'I will take Arya back to Caras Galadhon soon.'

Rumil gave a nod and descended silently to the forest floor to fetch Arya's beloved horse.

'Arya, you can tell me anything,' comforted Haldir. 'There is nothing you can say that can stop me from loving you.'

'No, Haldir,' sobbed Arya. 'I have t…' She broke off again into a whimper.

'Shh, shh,' calmed Haldir.

'I am not what I am,' cried Arya.

'What?' said Haldir, confused.

'I am not an Elf, I am only half an Elf. Human,' babbled Arya.

Hooves clopped through the woods, Belan was here. Just in time.

'Arya,' Haldir put a hand to her face and looked deep into her eyes. 'I know. It is alright. I know.'

Arya looked at him blankly.

'What?' she didn't understand. The mirror showed her nothing of Haldir knowing. She pushed him away. 'You? You as well?'

'Arya, please,' he spoke to her with a hint of anger at himself.

'I trusted you! You have been part of this as well?' shouted Arya, in disbelief. 'No! N…no! It cannot be.' She looked at him both vulnerable and hurt but also livid.

'You must understand,' pleaded Haldir. 'It was for your safety. Please, you must listen.'

His words had no effect. Arya stumbled to her feet. Rumil and Orophin came to the flet along with a few other Elves of the Galadhrim to see what the commotion was about. They stood and saw a distressed Arya storming away from their chief March-warden.

'What has happened?' called Orophin. 'Arya? Haldir?'

'Tell them, Haldir, no more lies. Everyone has been lying to me!' she was getting hysterical. 'I can not… no… why?'

She shook her head, and her heart broke as Haldir could not find any more words to comfort her. She turned around and fled to Belan who was waiting below.

'Arya, wait!' called Rumil. 'You are not fit to ride.'

Arya ignored them.

'Boe i 'waenc, Belan,' said Arya as they rode back to Caras Galadhon.

She did not know what she was doing, she only knew she just wanted to leave. She would ride to her flet to get supplies, but from there, she did not know where to go.

Riding Belan with great speed to Caras Galadhon, she galloped through the Elven city where many were curious of the stir that she had caused. None of them mattered to her now. She dismounted and instructed her to go to the stables. She sprinted to her flet where she found Haldir sat on her bed.

'How did you get here so fast? Suldal?' she asked him, biting back the anger.

'Yes, Suldal brought me here. I took a shortcut,' Haldir forced a friendly smile. Suldal was his horse, one of the fastest in Lorien. 'You do not know the forests as well as I. You took a long time to get here.'

'I gather my human side is the reason for that,' she spoke bitterly.

'Arya, you must let me explain. Here me out, that is all I ask of you,' said Haldir, getting to his feet and walking slowly over to her. It was like trying to catch a wild animal; he had to approach her gently in order to calm her. He softly touched her arm, his face very close to hers. He could hear her shaky breathing.

'Listen,' he whispered. 'Only for a while. But you must hear the truth from Aragorn. Not me.'

Arya breathed out slowly and closed her eyes. She bowed her head resting it on his chest, as she stood equal height to him, and began to cry. He kissed her forehead tenderly and wrapped his arms around her, closing off the world and keeping her close to his heart.

Boe i 'waenc – We must leave

Suldal – Wingfoot

**Now all you have to do is tell me what you thought! Pretty please :)**


	20. Chapter 20: An explanation

**Here's the next one :) Thank you again Certh. Enjoy!**

Arya looked to Haldir after their embrace. 'I want you to leave,' she said abruptly.

Haldir raised his eyebrows in disbelief. 'What?' he started, taken by complete surprise at the sudden change in her emotions.

'I cannot be in your presence at the moment.' She backed away from him. 'I would like to be alone.'

'Arya,' Haldir stepped towards her. To his step forward she took another back.

'I cannot do this.' A tear ran from the inner corner of her eye down her now pale cheek to her red lips. 'You are not who I thought you were.'

'I am still me, Arya, still here. Do not do this. I know you are angry, I know you hurt-'

'You know I am hurt?' her voice shook with heartbreak and new-found anger. 'How can you know anything of my feelings? I have been told my parents were waiting for me in Valinor. My whole existence has been a lie. You have played your part in this, Haldir.'

'Arya, please,' he was on the verge of begging her.

'No,' she said quietly in a whisper, as if it were hard to say. 'No, I need time. I am his daughter. Lady Arwen… she is my… my mother. Elrond, Galadriel and Celeborn... they are my family, and they weaved a false web for me.'

Suddenly Arya's expression turned from sad desperation to a pensive stare.

'My father is the heir to Gondor,' she continued, as if an epiphany had come to her. She breathed out as though the air had been knocked from her lungs and slumped on her bed. 'One day he could become King.'

'And you could be a Queen, Arya; one day you shall rule Gondor, if Aragorn comes into his own,' Haldir affirmed, striding to her and kneeling in front of her. He kissed her hand and then her lips. She didn't return the gesture but stared towards the entrance to her flet where a tall figure stood. Her father. Noting her unresponsiveness, Haldir got to his feet and spun around.

'Aragorn,' at his surprise the word almost caught in his throat.

The Ranger tried not to let the shock of seeing his daughter with the March-warden of Lothlorien show. His face was tear-stained and his eyes blood-shot, but still he retained an air of dignity and magnificence even if the outside did not reflect what was within.

'I take my leave,' said Haldir quietly. He looked back at Arya who had the same blank expression on her face, as if it were a shadow of her previous self sat on the bed. The Elf paused for a moment, waiting -no, hoping- for her to call him back. There was no call. At that he walked away, nodding to Aragorn as he passed. Arya watched his cloak whip behind him as he descended to the forest floor.

Her eyes followed Aragorn as he walked tentatively to her side. He sat next to her on the bed and put his hand on top of hers. She flinched at the unexpected contact but kept still, unsure of what to do next.

'We have a great deal to talk about, Arya,' Aragorn broke the silence.

Arya looked him in he eyes and then to the floor, silently agreeing.

'I have much to say,' he attempted a smile. 'I am not certain of where to begin.'

'The beginning,' croaked Arya, her voice betraying her. Aragorn nodded and drew in a great breath.

'I love your mother, I love her more than anything in this world. From the moment I saw her, I fell in love. I was only twenty years old at the time; I met her in Rivendell where I grew up, when she had returned from living with Galadriel in Lothlorien. Seldom did I see her because of my duties as a Ranger. Elrond forbade us from marriage until I had become King. I never wanted to become King so we married in secret. A year later, we had a daughter. Then you became the single thing in this world I loved the most. But you were to be taken away from me. From us.

'If the enemy found there was another heir to the throne of Gondor, they would hunt you. Elrond took you away to Lorien where you would be raised by your great-grandparents. You being taken away almost destroyed Arwen. Soon she and I were separated by my duties as a Ranger. I did not know of my true lineage until I was twenty years of age. Eldrond raised me in Rivendell. I am sorry, Arya. For all that has been robbed of you. It was the right choice. You had to be kept safe. You are the most precious thing in my life.'

Silence fell. Arya was still looking at the floor. Aragorn gazed at her and tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

'I can see Haldir is deeply in love with you. Do not be too harsh with him, he was merely following orders,' he smiled. 'You look nothing like me or your mother. Except her eyes. You resemble Lady Galadriel more, with your golden hair. You are beautiful, Arya, my beautiful daughter. Forgive me.'

Arya was still silent. After a long while she looked him in the eye.

'No,' she shook her head. 'All I have ever wanted was a family to be part of. I was lonely for a long time and then recently I fell in love with an Elf.' She took a deep breath as tears fell from her crystal-blue eyes. 'And then I find everyone closest to me has lied to me all these years. I do not believe that giving me up could have been the only solution. To hide me as if I were something to be ashamed of. You married in secret! That is not a marriage at all. I am your bastard child, no more. No more. Taken away until you may have use of me.'

Aragorn held her shoulders gently as she cried. He wished she were small again, like the child he held in his arms all those years ago, and rocked back and forth to comfort her. But she was not that child. He had not raised her; she was a stranger to him. He understood why she had been alone. She had strong emotions, like him, but was raised in a place where they were not to be shown. All her rage and hurt was bottled. Now the stopper was undone and the content was flowing from her. He could not hug her. He didn't know what to do. He just kept hold of her shoulders.

'I need to speak to Galadriel,' sobbed Arya. 'I-I-I must s-s-see them.'

Aragorn nodded, and his heart ached more than he ever thought it could.

At that moment Legolas appeared at the entrance of the flet, having been looking for Aragorn. The Ranger looked up at him, tears streaming down his face. Arya too caught sight of Legolas, and wiped her blotchy cheeks.

'Take Arya to the Lord and Lady, please, Legolas,' requested Aragorn through a shaky voice.

Legolas looked concerned but nodded in agreement; he desperately wanted to comfort his friend.

'No,' objected Arya. 'I am going alone.' She got up slowly and walked over to the entrance of the flet, descending to the forest floor in search of Galadriel.

Legolas ran over to Aragorn, placing a hand on his shoulder. 'What did she say?' he asked, his eyebrows furrowed with worry.

'She will never forgive us, Legolas, never,' said Aragorn. 'I have destroyed us. Arwen, Arwen, what will she think of me?'

'You have held true to what you thought was right, Aragorn. She will forgive you. In time,' reassured Legolas. 'Soon she will understand.'

'I did not want this,' cried Aragorn. 'We were to be a family, Legolas, we were going to be happy. My wife, my daughter. How? How did it come to this? I have killed us.'

'You will be a family, Aragorn. I am sure of it,' spoke Legolas, trying to comfort his friend. 'I know this not to be the best moment, but the Fellowship are worried. You must tell them what has happened. The quest must continue.'

'Frodo,' gasped Aragorn in sudden realisation. 'I have been absorbed with all the happenings here and not him.'

'We must leave soon, Aragorn, we need to hold to our purpose.'

'I will inform them immediately,' the Ranger nodded.

'You need not do it at this very moment.'

'I must, I have to tell them now.'

* * *

><p>Merry and Pippin were scoffing sausages with Gimli when Aragorn returned to them. Boromir strode over to him as he approached.<p>

'What has been going on, Aragorn?' he asked with a surprisingly angry note in his voice. 'What has happened to Arya?'

'Sit down,' said Legolas firmly. 'Aragorn has something he wishes to say.'

Boromir's forehead furrowed and he walked back to the Hobbits and Gimli where they sat together.

'I apologise for my recent disappearance, but something from the past has crept up on me. I am sure you have all noticed my strange behaviour with Arya... She is my daughter.' There was no point dragging it out. He had to tell them before he lost his nerve.

Gimli spat out a mouthful of wine he had just taken and began coughing violently. Boromir raised his eyebrows at both the news and Gimli's reaction.

'Didn't think you had it in you, laddie,' said Gimli.

'Who is her mother, if you'll pardon my question?' asked Sam curiously.

'Lady Arwen,' confirmed Aragorn.

Merry and Pippin stared flabbergasted.

'I came to tell you as I have realised I have neglected our quest. We are to leave the day after tomorrow,' he informed them.

'There is no reason to make haste, Aragorn,' spoke Frodo. 'We can stay longer if you wish to stay with Arya.'

'No, Frodo, we are to leave. Arya does not wish to take my counsel at the present, which is understandable. And there is great reason to make haste; we are on the brink of destruction. We must destroy the Ring as soon as we can. Sauron will be building an army for one last battle. Let us hope we destroy it before it comes to that.'

The Fellowship agreed and spent the night talking of their plans of the quest, and also of Arya.

* * *

><p>Arya ascended the stairs to her great grandparents' flet. She was tired. Exhausted, in fact, but she kept on. She needed to talk to them.<p>

She was very weary by the time she reached the top and found them both waiting for her. Galadriel was unsure of how to greet her but gave a radiant smile nonetheless. She spoke to her in her native tongue.  
>'My child,' she crooned softly.<p>

'Why?' broke Arya.

'To keep you safe, child.'

'There had to be another way.'

'There were many, but this was the path that was laid before you,' Celeborn tried to explain.

'I do not want that path,' said Arya.

'It had already been done,' spoke Galadriel. 'This was the way.'

'Why did you separate us?' asked Arya, begging for answers.

'Aragorn had his duties as a Ranger; he had to prepare himself for what was to come. All that is happening now,' the Lady told her.

'Sometimes we must give up what is closest to us in order to be selfless. We did this so the world would be safe from peril. If Aragorn is slain there is another that can unite the world of Men. You are that person, Arya. If all should fail, you are the hope.'

'I am nothing,' said Arya. 'I cannot be a Queen. How can I lead them if they know nothing of me?'

'It had to be this way so we could protect you,' said Galadriel.

'I will not be a Queen,' spat Arya. 'They will not follow me.'

'They may yet, Arya.'

And suddenly the discussion took a much harsher tone.

'You took him from me!' Arya yelled. 'He was all I had and you made him lie to me!' She was not talking of Aragorn.

'You would not have known him if we had not introduced you. He loves you, Arya. I knew that as soon as you returned from your first lesson together.'

'Arya,' pleaded Celeborn. 'We are your family and we love you more than anything. It does not matter who you are or where you came from. We shall always guide you. Will you accept that each one of us did this to keep you safe? You may be the only one who can stop Sauron from destroying this world. You and Frodo.'

After a few moments Arya nodded. Galadriel got to her feet and hugged the young Half-elf tightly.

'Shhh,' she comforted her. Arya was still very young, and this was a lot for her to take in.

'I cannot do this,' she spoke, her words muffled by Galadriel's embrace.

'Believe in yourself. As we do, as Haldir does,' Celeborn tried to soother her. Then he beckoned to someone watching them from the other side of the flet. Haldir. He had recently came to see his Lord and Lady about the Galadhrim but he was allowed to stay with Arya until the Fellowship had left.

'Arya,' Haldir spoke softly, putting a hand on her back. She turned around and slowly rose from her chair. He put his arms around her and held her tight.

'Take Arya to her flet, please, Haldir,' smiled Galadriel. 'You have much to talk about.'

'Yes, my Lady,' bowed Haldir. Together he and Arya walked to her home, arm in arm.

When they reached the top of the flet, Arya led him in by his hand. She turned to face him and brushed his long pale blond hair back with her hand.

'I am sorry, Haldir,' she apologised. 'I understand now.'

'I too am sorry for having to deceive you all these years. Never have I wanted to hurt you. Seeing you so upset grieved me deeply. I never wish to see you hurt again. I know how alone you have felt.' He kissed her on the forehead and held both her hands.

She nestled into his chest and they held one another.

'You never have to be alone again,' he whispered in her ear. 'I give you this silver ring, my love, and I promise to marry you.'

And with those words Haldir slipped a silver band onto Arya right index finger.

**Now review before Orcs attack Lorien and kill everyone! **


	21. Chapter 21: The Fellowship's departure

**New chapter all :) Thanks again to Certh! Enjoy**

Arwen sat peacefully on a marble bench in the sunshine. The birds sang a cheerful tune as they flew past, and the rush of water from the river could be heard. Her tranquillity however was soon disrupted by a shadow which covered her face in a cool dark. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked up at her father, quickly deducing from his expression that something was wrong. Her eyes followed him as he sat beside her on the bench. He placed his hand on the one that lay on the seat.

'Arya has found out that you and Aragorn are her parents,' he said with little delay.

Arwen looked Elrond straight in the face, but her response surprised him.

'I am glad she knows,' she nodded. 'Though, I wish I could have told her myself. How did she come to find this?'

'The mirror,' replied Elrond.

'The mirror?' repeated Arwen questioningly. 'I thought she was to be kept away from it?'

'She had been,' said her father with a hint of disappointment. 'Until now. She was very upset to find out the truth.'

'Did Galadriel explain why? Does she understand?' asked Arwen, concerned for her child.

'The feelings she bears are still raw; she will need time to settle. Her human side shows very strong emotions in her. They may not be fully tamed.'

'Nor would I have them be,' said Arwen proudly.

'Arwen, she must make her choice. To become immortal or human. It is hard to say which she will choose,' said Elrond. 'She has accepted a proposition of marriage.'

Arwen looked stunned. 'Marriage?' She didn't even know her daughter had someone she loved. 'To whom?'

'That is the problem,' said Elrond harshly. 'Haldir, the March-warden.'

'Why is that a problem?' asked Arwen, confused.

'Haldir is an Elf of great skill; he is a good Elf. Yet he does not come from a family of equal standing. Arya could one day become Queen. Haldir will hold her back from this. The people of Gondor know nothing of him. They need a figure they can recognise.'

'Arya can marry whomever she pleases,' said Arwen in disbelief. 'She is marrying Haldir which suggests she will choose immortality. Besides, Aragorn is little known to be King.'

'I am not so sure you can make that assumption,' spoke Elrond.

* * *

><p>Arya prepared herself to see the Fellowship off. She was disappointed she couldn't journey with them to the end of their mission but she knew her place for the time being was in Lorien. Her home needed protection from the multiplying Orcs that were spotted daily marching through the woods.<p>

She chose a long dark grey dress which cascaded down her body like the elegant flow of a waterfall, wearing no jewellery except the silver band placed delicately on her right index finger. She hoped her father would not notice this new addition bejewelling her hand. She believed now was not the time to discuss her and Haldir's recent betrothal. The traditional feast to announce the engagement to the Elven community would have to be postponed until the Ring was destroyed… if the Ring was destroyed.

Haldir smiled at the sight of her walking towards him, the bottom of her dress dancing in the soft breeze. She looked beautiful and to his eyes, in her own slightly rustic way, she almost matched the beauty of Galadriel. But not quite yet; she still attained her slightly awkward human qualities which set her apart from the Elves. Haldir would have her no other way though. She gave a beaming smile when she greeted her love.

He looked at her in awe, smiling at his future wife. 'I am glad you have decided to attend,' he said.

'The Hobbits would never forgive me if I did not say my farewells to them,' responded Arya with a slight sorrow.

'Do not worry, Arya, they shall be well looked after,' said Haldir optimistically.

'I hope you are right, Haldir. To lose one of them would be a great hardship. I have grown very fond of them.'

They both turned and walked hand in hand where Haldir was stationed. Each member of the Fellowship was to receive a gift as well as a cloak. Haldir was to give Legolas his. Arya was asked to give Aragorn his but she declined the offer; she did not want to be any closer to her father than she needed to be.

After the ceremony of gifts the Fellowship were to prepare the boats and take their leave.

'Arya, you must see Aragorn,' assured Haldir. 'I know it is hard, but you may never see him again. If you do not, you shall regret it.'

'No, Haldir, I cannot,' refused Arya. 'I do not think I shall ever want to see him again.'

'I know you do not mean that,' spoke Haldir with impatience. 'Do not act like a child. The footsteps on that path are behind you; you have a father Arya, and a mother also. You are the most precious thing to them; you know this was for your protection. Forgive him, Arya, for he was only doing right by you.'

'I know, Haldir. But I can not forget so easily. I understand why he did it. But I believe there had to have been another way. One that did not involve our separation.'

Haldir looked at her sternly. She was no longer a child; she could make her won decisions. The only negative to their new relationship was that he could not tell her what to do, unless they were in the presence of the Galadhrim, where his words were final. There was no way for him to persuade her. He turned and walked away.

'Haldir!' she called after him.

'Grow up, Arya, right the wrong that had been done,' he called back, still with his head turned.

'Where are you going?'

'To bid my farewell to Aragorn and to see the Fellowship depart.'

He marched away to where Aragorn stood.

'Aragorn,' Haldir said. 'Arya is not coming.'

'I did not expect her to,' replied Aragorn with a hint of disappointment.

'I am sorry. I tried my best to persuade her but-'

'Do not worry, Haldir. I understand why she is upset. I can only hope in time she can forgive me,' he smiled sadly. 'I must aid in the preparations for our departure. Thank you, Haldir, for loving my daughter and being there for her when I could not.'

Aragorn bowed his head to the March-warden and walked away to his fellow companions. Haldir watched him leave and turned his attentions to bidding the Fellowship farewell.

* * *

><p>'Good-bye, Arya,' said Pippin. 'Are you sure you can't come with us?'<p>

'I am sure, Pippin,' smiled Arya. She was sad to see her friends leave. 'Be safe and take care. I hope to see you again.'

'I am sure of it,' said Pippin, returning the smile.

'Maybe you can visit the Shire?' asked Sam hopefully.

'I would like that very much, Sam. From your stories your home seems like a wonderful land.'

'Perhaps Haldir would like to join you?' enquired Merry.

'How did you-'

'We were told the same night as we were told Aragorn was your father,' Frodo told her. 'He explained your disappearance and we talked most of the night about you.'

'Oh,' said Arya weakly.

'He didn't mean for you to come any harm,' spoke Sam.

Arya smiled, she wasn't quite sure how to respond.

'You should talk to him,' said Frodo. 'Before he leaves.'

'No, Frodo, I am not going to talk to him. I will attend your departure but no more than that. It is too soon, and I have many things to say but now is not the right time. I do not how to explain it. I just know.'

Frodo nodded, while Sam looked saddened by her lack of emotion. But she was drained from all the drama that had befallen since she arrived in Lorien. She knew she was being childish but she would say something she did not mean if she spoke to him now.

'Do you think you will ever let him be your father?' Merry asked.

Arya was taken aback by the raw question. She had never considered he could still be a father to her. But could he really after all that he'd missed over the long years?

'One day,' she said. 'But not today.'

* * *

><p>Boromir, Gimli and Legolas managed to catch Arya before they left.<p>

'I know what you are going to ask me to do,' spoke Arya.

'About Aragorn?' wondered Legolas.

'Yes, Legolas. Not now, now he must focus on the Fellowship. I am sure I will see him again. When that time comes, then I will talk to him,' her voice was forceful. They knew there was no point reasoning with her. It was as if she were in denial.

'Farewell, Arya,' said Legolas, putting a hand on her cheek. He looked deep into her eyes, but saw no sign of her changing her mind.

'Good-bye, lassie,' said Gimli. 'I will miss your company.' He gave her a brief hug before leaving with Legolas to take to the boats.

'I shall too, Arya,' spoke Boromir with regret. 'I wish we had more time together.'

He leant in and hugged her, she returned the gesture. She liked being around him - he didn't push her into doing anything or treat her like a child.

'I will miss you greatly, Arya,' he said softly in her ear, brushing back her golden hair.

She closed her eyes and breathed in, his scent filling her nose. She felt his body against hers; it was overwhelming.

'Farewell, Boromir,' she said quickly, giving him a peck on the cheek. She broke free from his embrace and walked away briskly.

* * *

><p>The Elves stood on the sides of the river bank bidding the Fellowship a safe journey. The company sailed downstream with the current, Aragorn looked to Arya who stood with Haldir on the roots of a great Mallorn tree. She held his gaze and smiled to him, in her own way wishing him a farewell. He took her smile gladly and nodded his head; it would suffice for the time being.<p>

All watched the three boats laden with new supplies grow smaller as they rowed away; finally they disappeared into the mist of the morning.

Arya turned to Haldir who seemed cold. 'Haldir, is something wrong?' she asked.

'What happened between you and Boromir when you said your farewell to him?'

Arya was surprised by this sudden question.

**There you have it...You know what to do :) **


	22. Chapter 22: A new threat rises

**New chapter lovely people :) Enjoy and don't forget to review. Thank you my beta Certh and good luck in your exams!**

'Haldir,' spoke Arya softly, moving closer to him. 'There is nothing but friendship between myself and Boromir. It is you who I want to be with.'

'I did not like the way he looked at you,' said Haldir with slight aggression.

Arya stared at him for a few moments; she had no idea what to say to reassure him. She admittedly thought her behaviour with Boromir was out of the ordinary, but did not know how to explain it. He was nothing compared to Haldir. A fade of what he made her feel. Her chest ached at the way he looked at her, betrayed. She looked down to the ground, head bowed, thinking of how she could sooth the Elf that stood before her.

'It was just a simple gesture of kindness, a farewell,' she said softly. It was true, she did not feel anything more than friendship with Boromir; but she seemed to lose herself in Haldir's presence. 'You know there is only you.'

The March-warden placed his index finger under her chin and lifted it to his level so he could see straight into her eyes. The same passion burned in the depths of them, the same love that bound them together, the same need of him to be with her. The intensity of her gaze made him swallow and his eyes were drawn to her lips.

'Orcs have been sighted at the boarders.' The sudden interruption came from Orophin, breaking the news to the pair. 'We must leave immediately.'

'Go and ready yourself, Arya, go quickly,' said Haldir. Arya nodded and ran to her flet. 'What are their numbers?' he asked, turning to his brother.

'Many more than for just a scouting expedition,' said Orophin. 'Perhaps they are testing us? This is more than a group of inquisitive Orcs.'

'Maybe,' Haldir said pensively. 'We must go now. Ride until you are close to the outskirt posts, then continue on foot. They will hear and smell the horses. Wait for me there, keep them from getting any closer.'

Orophin nodded, turned speedily and ran to find his horse.

* * *

><p>Arya had just finished slipping into her battle garments as Haldir appeared at the entrance to her flet. Her sword at her side and her back equipped with arrows, her bow in her hand. She quickly plaited her long, golden hair. Fingers moving with great speed but intricately moving strands from side to side. Haldir stood behind her and kissed her neck; she closed her eyes and exhaled with a satisfied smile. She turned to him and put both her hands on either side of his shoulders.<p>

'I am ready,' she said, with an excited glimmer. She didn't want to admit it, but she had missed the adventure and adrenalin of an ambush on Orcs. Together they sprinted to the stables and mounted their horses; no time was to be wasted. Admittedly, both were caught off guard with the threat at the outskirts.

'We shall ride to the borders, and there will shall send back the horses and run to the outposts. From there I shall make preparations for our attack,' he instructed. 'You will stay close to me.'  
>Haldir could so easily switch from his natural elegant self into full-battle tactics persona. Within seconds he'd planned exactly what had to be done and how he was going to accomplish it.<p>

'Gwêm hi!' he commanded Suldal and Belan, and with a kick of their hooves they broke into a gallop.

The morning dew burst on the grass beneath the two horses as they raced through the forest of Lorien; loud exhalations of breath were heard with every powerful heartbeat. They were needed. Orcs could not be allowed to roam in Lothlorien without severe consequences - death would be the punishment to all who had crossed the border. As soon as Haldir arrived an attack would be formulated. The two Elves continued to ride to the outskirts, coming to a halt when they closed in to their destination. Both Haldir and Arya dismounted with ease, jumping lightly off with little disturbance. Haldir sped off to the nearest outpost to asses the situation.

Arya spoke softly in her native tongue to the two horses. 'Make haste back to the stables in Caras Galadhon, my friends. Be safe.' She nodded to them before turning away to chase after Haldir. She could hear the rumble of hooves growing fainter and fainter as she ascended into the outpost flet where he and his brothers were deciding on their attack.

'We can drive the company here,' he said, pointing at a large map spread over the table in the centre. 'Then join with the others here, forming a pincer. There, we will have the advantage. The further Galadhrim will ambush the Orcs where they can be slaughtered. Orophin, you will lead the Galadhrim there; I have caught word they have crossed the Nimrodel.'

'Curse those filthy Orcs from touching the pure Nimrodel!' exclaimed Orophin in anger. 'Their curiosity will cost them dearly.'

Arya stood with the three brothers taking in the manoeuvres and what was expected of her.

'I will have the message sent to the others,' said Orophin as he spun around and swiftly vacated the flet.

'They are up to something, Haldir,' spoke Rumil in a whisper. 'I do not like their sudden boldness. Do you think they will soon venture for a full attack on Lothlorien?'

'It would certainly seem so, brother,' said Haldir, eyebrows furrowed. 'This is a large group but not enough for a full battle. Suspicions suggest they are testing us. It feels that way.'

'Are you prepared Arya?' Rumil asked her. 'You will stay close to me whilst Haldir commands.'

'Yes Rumil, I am ready,' nodded Arya.

Together the three of them descended to the forest floor there they rendezvoused with the Galadhrim. Haldir led them quietly through to the boarders where the sound of the Orcs could be distinctly heard. He gestured to pursue them further, and after a few minutes of stalking their prey the signal was given for the driving attack.

Bows were notched with arrows and drawn back, aim was taken at their monstrous foe. Released. A whistle of tips slicing the air was heard, soon accompanied by the pained shrieking of many Orcs. Panic struck the heart of them, and they were soon floundering around at the sudden realisation of an ambush. Still, it didn't take long for them to form order and strike back.

All drew their swords as a fury of Orcs bounded towards them. Arya decapitated the head of a large one crashing in her direction, blood pumping out from the open jugular before the headless mass crumpled into the ground.

Strike after strike Orcs plummeted to the ground; there were a great many of them. More than Arya had anticipated. Haldir's sword glittered in the sunlight that burst through the trees. It was mainly shady, giving the Orcs the shelter needed from the Sun. The March-warden sliced each that came too close, showing his deadly skill. A daylight attack was a rare commodity, true, and they were caught out with the ambush, but their counter attack turned brutally.

The Galadhrim fought bravely, Elves showing their power in a fantastic display of ruthless battle against the black mass of Orcs that pushed back harder and harder each time. Three rushed towards Arya simultaneously, brandishing their cruel weapons, trying to intimidate her. For a split second their strategy worked, and Arya took a small step back, her mind alive with thoughts about what to do next. By the time they reached her, instinct kicked in. She was a talented swordswoman, fast but equally strong. She couldn't quite match the skill of the other Elves, but she didn't have the many years - often millenia - of experience as them. She vowed that if she ever chose the path of immortality she too would rival the expertise of her fellow kinsmen.  
>As the first of the three struck, she sidestepped with lethal speed, and as he lunged forward to meet her she spun and slashed at his back. A horrific roar rumbled from his lips, thick black blood was spat from his mouth as his eyes slammed shut before he crashed into the forest floor.<p>

The next was trickier; he squealed with rage at the young Elf. He pulled a vicious-looking dagger from his thigh and hurled it at her. She ducked quickly as it flew past her. The Orc circled her with the third. A cruel smirk danced on their great, dirty maws. Arya looked at them in furious hate.

'What is so amusing, Orc?' she spat at them.

'You should see who is behind you before you dodge next time, little girl. Take the knife yourself like a proper Elf would,' the larger of the two sneered.

Arya looked behind her. On the floor lay an Elf with the hilt of the Orc's dagger protruding from his back. It was buried deep. Blood soaked through the grey cloak he wore. His light golden hair masked his face. Arya looked at the Orcs in sheer horror at what had happened. She gave a pained cry and lunged at them with desperate wrath, plunging her sword into the jeering large Orc's chest. She kicked his lifeless body to the ground as she spun to cut the other's head from his shoulders. Her aim was too high and instead she found her sword colliding with his upper jaw, smashing his head with her blade. Half a skull flew to the ground, soon accompanied by the body it had previously been attached to.

Arya turned and dropped to her knees at the sight of the Elf that lay dead on the ground. She dragged herself towards the body and with shaking hands peeled back the mask of hair. She let out a blood-curdling cry of pain, her muscles shook with despair.

* * *

><p>Haldir saw Orophin arrive with the reinforcing Galadhrim to even the odds. The Orcs cried in terror when yet more Elves appeared from the shadows of the forest. Arrows rained on the Orcs, striking most dead where they stood. Others held their ground locked in death combat. Haldir himself had been battling a small Orc that had nasty throwing blades. He finally let loose his true power when a blade sliced his abdomen, hacking the Orc's throwing arm and thrusting his sword into its belly.<p>

'Victory!' yelled Orophin in his native language, sending the message to the Galadhrim Elves, and they cheered at the defeat of their enemies. Haldir however had other things in mind. He sped over to a shaking Orc with an arrow in its shoulder and huge gashes over its body which were spilling hot black liquid. The March-warden knelt over the Orc.

'What was your purpose here?' he snarled.

'Dol Guldur will strike the heart of your wood yet, Elf,' smirked the Orc, a horrible guttering noise rasping from his throat.

'Is that what this was? An attack on Lothlorien?' asked Haldir impatiently; the Orc was dying and he needed all the information he could gather. The foul creature simply sneered. The Elf twisted the arrow embedded in the Orc's shoulder. He writhed in agony.

'We… we w-were ordered to attack, t-test the strength. They will see,' chocked the Orc.

'See what? Tell me what you know!' shouted Haldir, reaching to twist the arrow again.

'No, wait,' begged the Orc. 'They will see…'

Haldir searched for the answer, for the Orc was quickly slipping into darkness. 'Speak!' he shook him.

'How weak you are, March-warden.' The Orc gave a terrible laugh before he died.

Haldir let go of the Orc and turned to Orophin. They looked to each other in a moment of sadness. The beautiful Lothlorien that Haldir had always loved and protected was going to be threatened more now than ever. Corpses of Orcs littered the floor of the forest; amongst them were a couple of Elves. Haldir saw a gathering of Galadhrim and rushed over.

'Let me through,' he said as he made his way through the circle of battered Elves that had been in the midst of the fight. He found Arya covering the body of another. He looked at her, slightly taken aback, put his hands on her back then slid them around her waist, bent down and pulled her off. As he did the lifeless Elf rocked from side to side revealing the bloodied face of Rumil. He fell back with shock at the sight of his dead brother.

Orophin's voice could be heard not far away. 'Take the dead Orcs and burn their bodies, tend to the fallen. I do not want them near those monsters,' he commanded the Galadhrim. 'We shall prepare to leave and resume our watch. Where are my brothers?'

An Elf pointed solemnly at the crowd of Elves that looked on in sorrow. Orophin looked puzzled and walked over hoping that what was in his mind wasn't true. Making his way through the group he fell to his knees at the sight of Haldir and Arya embraced together holding the hand of Rumil. His body was lifeless and pale, smeared with blood. Tears rolled down Orophin's eyes. Even though his spirit would endure and he would be reborn in Valinor, it did not stop the aching hearts of the Elves that held their loved ones so dearly. Rumil would not see fair Lothlorien again, nor would he stand by the side of his two brothers, proud and tall against the growing threat of Dol Guldur.

'Come, Haldir,' Orophin managed with a slight tremble. 'We must tend to our brother with the others.'

Arya pushed back the golden hair that swept in Haldir's eyes, looking deep into his eyes. A huge sadness that made her heart break filled them and spilled in tears. All around the Galadhrim bowed their heads and put their hands on their hearts to show their respects for the fallen warrior. Haldir did not return Arya's stare of love; he could not tear himself from his brother. Two Elves came forward with a stretcher to place Rumil on; he was to be carried away and prepared for burial with the other brave fighters. His body was taken, leaving the three Elves on the ground, mourning the loss of a beloved brother. The group disbanded to help tend the fallen or destroy the remains of their enemies. Arya looked up; the Sun was fading from behind the trees. Shadows grew and so did the chill in the air.

'Quickly take rest and continue patrol at nightfall,' she commanded her fellow Galadhrim. 'I will take Haldir and Orophin back to the outpost flet. Send a message to Caras Galadhon informing our Lord and Lady of the result of the attack.'

The Elf nodded and commenced her orders. She needed to be strong; Haldir and Orophin needed her, and she would be there for them. She got them both to their feet and led the towards the outpost flet. Once there they sat in silence, Arya brought them water. She did not know how to comfort them, or whether she could. She had no siblings of her own; how could she know what to do? The silence broke.

'I do not understand, Rumil was such a skilled Elf he… he-' Orophin couldn't finish and trailed off.

'It was my fault,' said Arya dejectedly.

**Now it's time to drop me a line!**


	23. Chapter 23: Old friends and hard truths

**New chapter (finally) sorry about the wait! **

'What is your meaning, Arya?' asked Orophin. Haldir stared at her.

Arya looked at the floor and took several deep breaths, trying to order her thoughts before speaking. A few moments later she looked up at the two tear-stained faces that bore down confused looks of hurt.

'It should be me in his stead,' she said, fighting back the sobs that ached in her throat. 'There were three Orcs; they came at me. One threw a knife. I-I dodged the attacks that it dealt. Rumil took the knife as I moved from its path. He was behind me; he is dead-'

'No,' interrupted Haldir, and moved closer to her. 'None of this is your fault, Arya. You were not to know, and if you did, it would be more likely for you to jump before the knife in Rumil's place.'

Arya turned to Orophin who nodded in agreement. Haldir held her in his warm embrace and kissed her head. With each small peck, the pain of her guilt seemed to lessen. At the entrance of the flet, an extremely tall Elf with golden hair bowed to Orophin and Haldir. He stood with an air of strength and honour but a slight unease at the disturbance he had caused.

'Lady Galadriel has sent word for you to return to Caras Galadhon,' said Eithon.

'Of course,' confirmed Orophin. 'Are you to take charge of the Galadhrim whilst my brother and I are absent?'

Eithon nodded solemnly.

'Then we shall take our leave with haste,' said Orophin. 'Have you tended to the-' he couldn't bring himself to say it; thoughts fled to his brother.

'They are being tended to now, soon to be brought to Caras Galadhon for burial,' nodded Eithon.

'Very well,' said Orophin. 'We must leave.'

Haldir bowed his head in acceptance, closing his eyes slightly. It seemed almost as if he were tired, though his expression could also be due to the weight of his lost brother that filled his chest. Arya took his hand which dangled floppily by his side. As she closed her fingers around it, he squeezed hers in return ever-so-gently, showing his appreciation of her presence.

'Your horses have been brought in order for you to make your journey. They will lessen the time and make your travel a little easier,' informed Eithon.

The three saddened Elves walked down to greet their horses together. Belan, Sudal and Daeroch simultaneously dipped their long glistening necks to their masters as a mark of respect.

* * *

><p>Many hours later the horses were safely back in their stables, each enjoying a juicy, ripe red apple. The three Elves continued on foot to the Lord and Lady's flet where they would bear the unfortunate news. Haldir took Arya's hand in his own and put his arm around Orophin's shoulders; they looked at each other and walked on.<p>

At the top of the spiralling stairs where the entrance of the flet lay, they were greeted by Galadriel and Celeborn.

'I am sad to hear of the loss of Rumil,' said Celeborn sorrowfully. 'I know how you treasured him.'

'As would any Elf who had such a brother,' Orophin gave a weak smile in memory of his brother.

'We would have you remain here for a while,' said Galadriel, 'give you time and space to grieve.'

'I would rather lead the Galadhrim,' said Haldir.

'No, Haldir.' All had expected Celeborn to speak, but the voice was that of Arya. 'You must stay, we must all stay. We shall return, but not until after the burial.'

Haldir looked defiant but his face soon softened in acceptance. Orophin agreed as well.

'We know of someone who may be of comfort to you,' smiled Galadriel.

An old man stepped from the shadows. His face was friendly and adorned with a long, pointed white beard. He was dressed from head to foot in white robes and carried a white staff.

'Mithrandir,' a whisper escaped Arya's lips. 'W-wha… you are-'

'Still with you, dear Arya,' beamed the Wizard. 'Yes, yes,'

'How-' she was cut of -intentionally she thought- by Gandalf greeting Haldir and Orophin.

'My heart lifts at seeing you both again,' said Gandalf. 'I am saddened by the news of Rumil, though.'

'As are we, Mithrandir,' said Orophin, and Haldir dipped his head.

'Do not be too sorrowful, Haldir. You have the fortune of seeing him again in Valinor,' the wizard tried to uplift him. 'And I see you are also to be married to Arya. Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn have informed me of all the happenings whilst I have been… absent.'

Haldir gave the first genuine smile since the death of Rumil, but Arya was less enthralled since it seemed Gandalf was avoiding the subject of how he survived Moria. She sensed he also knew she had discovered her past - most likely from his speaking to the Lord and Lady.

'That is indeed true,' replied Haldir. 'I shall one day see my brother. I am also betrothed to the fair one that stands beside me.'

Arya's cheeks flushed with a slight pinkish tinge at Haldir's compliments. Everyone smiled at her slight blush, and she could not help feeling joyful when she thought of marrying Haldir.

'Have you heard any news of the Fellowship yet, Mithrandir?' asked Orophin.

'The Fellowship is no longer,' said Gandalf. All eyes widened, and he spoke again. 'Frodo goes to Mordor alone; Aragorn felt there was too great a danger for the company to continue as one.'

'What of the others?' enquired Haldir.

'Merry and Pippin have been captured by Uruk-hai, and I believe the others are pursuing their captors in an attempt to free them,' said Gandalf heavily. 'Soon I shall depart in search for them. And I have business to attend to in Edoras afterward.'

'How did you arrive here, Mithrandir?' asked Arya inquisitively.

'I requested Gwaihir, the Lord of Eagles, to search for Mithrandir when I heard news of his fall,' smiled Galadriel.

Arya wanted to push further for answers but held back, trying to maintain a composed demeanor. She simply smiled in return, happy in the thought of the wizard's return, who now looked more magnificent than ever.

After much conversation, matters turned darker.

'The burial shall be soon,' said Celeborn with sadness. 'We shall prepare the funeral and have time to grieve, though it will not be as long as we would wish for.'

'There is talk of Saruman's growing power in Isengard. I have seen it myself when kept prisoner there, but it has surpassed all thought in magnitude,' said the wizard with great concern. 'Men will have to defend their lands in hope of Sauron not gaining their country.'

'Are we going to aid them in their battle?' asked Arya.

All eyes turned to her, and Gandalf looked relieved by her question. Celeborn, Orophin and Haldir looked less enthusiastic.

'We cannot defend Lothlorien and the realms of Men, Arya,' said Celeborn. 'Our numbers are too few.'

'Then what of my father and the rest of the world of Men?' she asked, hurt by Celeborn's bluntness. 'If he is to unite all free Men and I am to follow in his stead, why would his people trust me? I am unfamiliar to them; they will not follow me.'

All looked at the young half-Elf, stunned by that sudden speech of war.

'Arya is right.' This time it was Galadriel who agreed with her. 'She is Aragorn's heir, and if she is to follow in his steps, she must make herself known to Men.'

'No.' The voice was Haldir's, and everyone turned to him. It was unlike him to disagree with his Lord and Lady, but he could not stop himself. The thought of Arya being placed in the middle of a war zone turned his stomach. She had never been to war before; never witnessed the horror, the screams, and the wretched stench of rotting flesh. Nor would he allow her to.

'Haldir-' said Arya, but was immediately interrupted.

'If Aragorn were to fall, Arya would be the only one able to unite the world of Men. She would have to choose the path of a mortal,' Haldir spoke sternly. 'Has this concerned you at all?'

'Yes,' said Arya quietly. 'If it were to come to that, I would become mortal.'

'You would have to pledge yourself to Gondor and to Men if you were to become queen, and lead them as a united country into war,' said Gandalf.

'Lead them into war?' questioned Haldir, terror striking his face.

'And why would she have to become mortal?'

'The line of Kings would have to continue, and the Elves are leaving this land. We must trust in Arya to be able to act as Aragorn's heir. If he were to die in battle, Arya would be our only hope. Save Frodo,' said Gandalf, unsure of what the reaction would be.

'If that is what has to be done, I shall do it.' Arya prayed she would not have to; she detested the thought of being queen and hoped she would never have to be one. But Haldir could see she was not happy with the idea.

'Gwaihir is taking me to Fangorn to see if I can find Merry and Pippin. Arya, I believe it would be advantageous to take you with me and join with Aragorn and the others,' said Gandalf, eyeing Haldir. 'I fly for Rohan, for word tells of the King being ill.'

'Theoden?' asked Celeborn.

'Yes, Saruman has poisoned his mind,' said Gandalf.

'You must make haste, Mithrandir; Sauron is using Saruman to take over Rohan. Men will become weak, their confidence shattered if Rohan were to fall,' Galadriel confirmed his words.

'We must make preparations, but first we must bury our dead,' spoke Celeborn heavily.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading :)<strong>


	24. Chapter 24: This is not goodbye

After the burial, an air of deep sadness shrouded Lothlorien like a cloud. The slow, heavy grief had affected all. Border patrols were tighter than ever, but a key member of the Galadhrim was now about to leave and embark on a new adventure into a very new world. Arya would have to prove her worth to Men in order for them to gain her trust and then, in return, hopefully their loyalty. She wanted to avoid Haldir as much as possible; she did not wish to leave him. In fact, she wished him to be fighting at her side now more than ever. But this was for her to do alone. Soon she would leave with Gandalf so the two captured hobbits could be saved.

'I do not know which is worse,' said Haldir quietly to Arya as he placed his hands on either side of her cheeks. 'Not knowing where you are and worrying, or knowing exactly where you are, and worrying.'

Arya saw immediately what he was doing. His delicate stress on the word 'exactly' was a hint of his uneasiness of the thought of her being with Boromir.

'Exactly where I am?' she quoted. 'You mean: with Boromir.'

'That is not what I said.' An eyebrow was raised. Haldir gave a small sigh. 'Did I really make my thoughts that well known?'

'Do you not trust me?' Arya was slightly amused. 'Do you find him threatening?'

She tried to tease him, and it seemed to be working to full effect. She enjoyed Haldir's slight agitation towards the man, and took full advantage of it. Haldir let a smirk play along the edges of his lips, though beneath the mischievous banter he truly feared for her. If Aragorn were indeed to fall, they could be ripped apart forever. It was a risk that both would have to take.

He was to remain in Lothlorien and command the Galadhrim against the forces of Orcs that were certain to come. After Arya's departure he would return to his outpost and fulfill his duty to his Lord and Lady.

'Haldir?' Arya saw he was distant, deep in thought. She turned his face until he was looking into her eyes, and kissed him. In return he closed his eyes and savoured her touch, and when they broke apart, he held her tightly in a close embrace.

'I would have one last lesson in sparring before you depart,' smiled Haldir.

'I will be fine,' she assured him, gently shaking his shoulders.

'One,' he repeated. 'Just for my peace of mind.'

'If that is what you wish.'

* * *

><p>Arya found herself at their old training ground in the small clearing of the mallorn trees. She had not been there for a long time now. It felt right for her to return for what could be the last time. Haldir stood at the other end of the small wooded arena, looking as though he was going to teach her a final, hard lesson of sword play. He hoped with all his heart that it would be enough to see her through. He knew she had been taught extremely well (even if he did say so himself), but even the strongest could fall easily in battle if the odds were not in their favour.<p>

Arya was ready for her final sparring session with Haldir; she hoped she would be able to show him how much she had learned since their last practice together. She had much to prove to him, and she needed to make a good enough effort so he would not worry so much about her and instead focus on the home front battle.

She drew her sword; Haldir mimicked her action. A dagger was strapped to her belt, and a bow and quiver filled with sharp-tipped arrows were slung across her back. Haldir had exactly the same. They were evenly matched in weaponry, but were they equal in mastery? It was time to find out.

Arya sprinted forward, and Haldir was caught off guard by her sudden attack. He half-expected her to give some kind of battle cry to show him she was ready. Instead, he had a half-Elf sprinting towards him at great velocity, sword in hand and ready for a showdown. She hit him with incredible force, but he parried back. He was struggling against her as she managed to achieve a full run-up, building momentum for her first blow. Haldir threw her back but Arya made another attack. He blocked it. Arya spun around, taking out her dagger, cutting Haldir's sleeve and giving him a slight nick on the upper arm.

'Ouch,' he cried. 'So this is how we are sparring now?'

Arya had a huge grin on her face. 'Did you really think I would cut you with my sword?'

'No, and not with a dagger also! I thought you loved me?' Haldir jested.

'Clearly, not as much as I would have you think!'

Both locked each other in close combat again; spinning, attacking and parrying. Arya broke free and ran to the other end of the clearing, putting away her sword. She was a very fast sprinter and as soon as Haldir came after her, she turned and drew her bow, notching an arrow quicker than lightening. She pulled the string back and shot an arrow before Haldir's feet. She threw her bow to the ground and ran back at him, but this time he had more momentum than she. Arya attacked first and as Haldir blocked her attempt he pushed her back and kept her there, sword pointed at her belly.

'I won,' said Arya, gleefully.

'I think you are mistaken,' rebuked Haldir.

'I shot an arrow at you,' she argued. 'If you were an Orc, you would have died.'

'Not if you shoot at the ground.'

'I would not have shot you!'

'How do I know that you would have shot the Orc in combat?'

'I had plenty of time to take my aim. If you were an Orc, you would find my arrow planted between your eyes,' she said cockily.

'But in a close battle situation you may not have the space to accomplish such a feat,' replied Haldir.

'Then I would have changed my attack on you. I still bested you, Haldir,' she persisted.

'I think otherwise,' he laughed. 'We must get you back to your flet and prepare for your leaving.'

'There,' said Arya. 'One thing we agree on.'

She moved forward and hugged him tightly, but Haldir quickly withdrew.

'What is the matter?' She looked at him, concerned.

'You butchered my arm.'

'Ah, well, think of it as revenge for the cut you gave me on my arm when we practiced,' Arya smiled at her betrothed and took his hand. Together they walked to her flet to gather her belongings for her trip.

* * *

><p>Arya dressed in her travel attire, ensuring she had all she needed to make the journey to Fangorn with Gandalf. She decided to don a travel dress: the tunic embroidered with silver leaves stitched along the neck and bottom of the sleeves, the skirt knee-length and light enough to allow free movement, the colour fading from a black to a dark grey. Soft leggings covered her legs and laced boots went up to her knees. Her hair was swept to the side in a long plait, except for two thick lengths of golden hair which were kept unbraided in front of her pointed ears. She had a matching cloak which she tied and tucked into the top of her dress.<p>

'Make sure your sword is clean and sharp,' instructed Haldir. 'You will not kill many Orcs with a blunt blade.'

'It has been sharpened. Would you like to test it?' Arya turned and looked at Haldir. A tear rolled down his cheek. His expression had quickly changed from a light-hearted joker to a saddened partner from whom she would soon be leagues away.

'Normally, it is I who cries.' She placed her palm on his wet cheek and kissed away his tears. 'I love you,' she whispered in his ear. 'I have to do this. You have known that from the beginning.'

'When did you become the voice of reason?' Haldir tried to distract her from his emotions. In return Arya smiled. 'What if you become queen?'

'I do not know,' she said, though she knew that if this were to happen, she would have him leave for Valinor without her. She did not know where her path would take her. For all she knew she could be killed before any crown was taken. Then what? Die as a mortal or be reborn in the Undying Lands. She knew so little of herself, but it had to be done nonetheless.

'I have something for you.' Haldir broke the silence, reaching for a small leather-bound package that he had attached to his belt. He placed it in her hands. Arya gently pulled apart the silk bow that tied the parcel. As she did, the leather slid open to reveal a flower made of gold.

'A pin of your own for your cloak,' smiled Haldir. He knew how much she loved the green leaves the Fellowship were given. 'It is elanor, the flower native to Lothlorien. The golden-yellow colour… it matches that of your hair.'

'Haldir-' she struggled to find words to show her adoration, for both pin and the one who gave it to her.

'You are so beautiful.' He took the pin and undid Arya's cloak, fastening the golden flower to the cloth over the top of her dress to close the cloak around her shoulders. He stood back and stared, as though soaking in the sight of her. He reached for her belt that held her sword and dagger, wrapping it around her hips. His hands lingered there for a second, and he pulled her to him. His hands ventured further and further upwards, feeling her soft curves until they reached her neck. Arya was looking deep into his eyes. He pulled her plait forward and draped it over her shoulder, stroking the soft end of her hair between his fingers before leaning in and kissing her.

'It is time,' said Arya as she broke away. 'This is not goodbye.'

They rested their foreheads together before she pressed her lips to his head. She turned and went to find Gandalf and Gwaihir, looking forward to making the Eagle's formal acquaintance. Haldir stood at the entrance of the flet, watching Arya walk away; he ached at the thought of her leaving Lothlorien and leaving his side again. But he too had his duties; he would return to the Galadhrim now and guard the borders. After all, he was the March-warden.

* * *

><p>Gwahir and Gandalf were waiting with Galadriel and Celeborn at the top of their flet, the tallest mallorn tree in Caras Galadhon. They turned at the slight sound of Arya's footsteps as she climbed the long stairs to join them.<p>

'Arya, meet Gwahir, Lord of the Eagles,' introduced Gandalf. Arya greeted him in the Elven fashion.

'So this is the young half-Elf you have informed me of,' said Gwaihir. His voice was powerful, and his grand plumage glistened in the sunlight. Arya had never seen a more magnificent being than the Eagle that stood before her.

'Come, Arya, we must be on our way. I would like to surprise Aragorn and the others in Fangorn.' Gandalf had a hint of mischief in his voice.

'Farewell, Arya,' spoke Lady Galadriel in her musical way. She kissed her great-granddaughter on the head, wishing her good-bye. In turn, Celeborn put his arms around her, bidding her farewell.

'May we see one another soon,' he spoke, smiling down at her.

Arya nodded. She did not know quite what to say, but she returned their affections, hoping they would not be parted for long.

'Come ride with me, little half-Elf,' Gwaihir turned to Arya. Celeborn gave her a leg up. She put her hands at the base of the Eagle's neck and felt the colossal muscles ripple under her grip. Gandalf sat behind her, both braced and ready for the flight ahead. Arya felt slightly nervous of the journey to Fangorn, for never before had she travelled in such fashion. She was not sure anyone but Gandalf had ever had the privilege.

The Windlord dipped down and pushed off, his massive wings beating against the wind, and soon the three were soaring high above the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>I thought I would update soon seeing as I kept everyone waiting for the last chapter, hope this makes it up to you. My creative block has been broken and I'm ready for another big adventure. Hope you enjoyed it, if you did, please tell me :)<strong>


	25. Chapter 25: Gandalf's mischievous trick

Sorry it has been such a long time. Exams have been calling!

* * *

><p>'The white wizard will know,' boomed a deep voice.<p>

'White wizard?' Pippen whispered to Merry, alarmed. He returned the look of concern. When suddenly they found themselves on the floor looking up at a tall imposing figure, like a bright beacon shining down on them. Their eyes widened in shock and surprise.

'Gandalf!' exclaimed Merry and Pippin simultaneously.

The wizard gave a deep chuckle, but a slight pensive look flushed through his face at the mention of his name. 'My dear Hobbits,' he beamed a great smile. Arya stood beside him. She looked up to the tree that had a face, arms and legs. He was Treebeard the Ent.

'How…' Pippin trailed off with utter bewilderment.

'We thought you were…' Again the sentence was uncompleted by Merry.

'I was…for a time,' said Gandalf, his eyebrows furrowed as if reliving a painful memory. 'I have been sent back to you now. I am Gandalf the White.'

'Arya,' said Pippin with surprise. She had been completely ignored whilst the two Hobbits were fixated on the now White Wizard. 'I thought you were staying in Lothlorien.'

'I was,' smiled Arya. 'Until Mithrandir told me of Saruman's plan of battle. The world of Men needs protection and I would like to aid them. I am not sure how much I can help, but I would like to try.'

'These are not Orcs?' rumbled Treebeard.

'No,' smiled Gandalf. 'Hobbits. Can I ask you to keep them safe? I would like to meet with Aragorn and the others. I have business in Edoras with the King.'

'Safe is where I'll keep them,' replied Treebeard.

'We must be on our way if we are going to meet with Aragorn,' said Gandalf, quickly pointing his body the opposite way and hinting to Arya to take their leave.

'Gandalf!' called Merry, confused. 'Where are we going?'

'I will let you decide young Hobbits,' he called back.

'Good-bye Arya,' said Pippin sadly. 'I hope we see you again soon. Have you heard the news of Boro-' but Merry quickly nudged him and gave him a warning look.

'As do I,' Arya said, looking between the two Hobbits and then to the Wizard. She wanted to stay with them and talk, but Mithrandir was growing smaller and smaller among the trees. 'Farewell, Pippin. Farewell Merry.'

Quickly she sprang after Gandalf, looking back as she went. Merry and Pippin stood bewildered.

'What do you think happened to him?' asked Pippin, looking concerned to Merry.

'I dunno Pip,' said Merry. 'He seemed a bit…pushed for time. Maybe he doesn't like talking about it? It was a Balrog.'

'Hooom,' recoiled Treebeard. 'A terrible creature a Balrog. Come on little Shirelings.'

Arya and Gandalf walked briskly through the woods. Arya felt anxious to meet her father; they had not departed on the kindest of terms. She still did not know if she had it in her heart to forgive him. Was she being ungrateful for the life that had been given to her? Possibly. She didn't deny how glad she was to have been raised in such a beautiful place like Lothlorien. To study under one the wisest in all of Middle Earth. To have fallen in love. The more she thought about it, the more she came to realise how lucky she truly was. But there was still a deep hurt of the lies that she had been fed.

'I think we should have a little fun,' said Gandalf with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. 'Wait over there, I will tell you when to come out. You should have a good view.'

Arya wondered what on earth he was on about, but she wondered she caught a glimpse of her father, Legolas and Gimli. But where was Boromir? They looked worried. She saw Gandalf jump rather nimbly on top of a large rock. He masked himself with a bright light. Arya almost ran forward; Legolas had shot an arrow directly at him and Gimli soon after attacked with a throwing axe. What were they doing? Suddenly it all came clear. It was a wicked joke, but extremely funny. Gandalf morphed his voice, sounding slightly like Saruman. The three hunters looked startled by the wizard, but as he let the light dim they saw the true face. A huge warm swell filled Arya's heart, they looked so happy to see him, Gandalf gave her a welcoming look and she ran over to join them.

'Arya!' exclaimed Gimli.

'This is a surprise,' smiled Legolas.

'A good one I hope,' replied Arya. She looked at Aragorn and gave a small smile. He looked pleased to see her. 'I wanted to come with you. I think it is important that if I could one day…' Arya couldn't quite bring herself to say 'Queen'. 'I should show people I want to aid them in the war against Sauron.'

'I agree with you Arya, you need to make friends in the world of Men,' said Legolas.

'Are you ready for this?' asked Aragorn, a slight frown came across his face.

'I have to be,' she said, seriously. 'I need to do with. With you.'

At her last words broke Aragorn's face into a huge smile; he was finally building a relationship with his daughter.

The group talked of Gandalf and the Balrog, Gandalf looked weary when talking about it. Soon the topic of conversation moved on to Merry and Pippin. It was a huge relief that they were safe.

'Where is Boromir?' asked Arya. She looked worriedly to Legolas and Gimli.

'Have you not heard Arya?' said Legolas, in a low voice. 'Boromir fell.'

Arya's eyebrows rose with a sharp intake of breath. A stinging sensation filled her eyes, hot tears dropped onto her cheeks.

'I am sorry Arya,' said Gimli, with sorrow.

'We must press on to Edoras,' said Gandalf with an urging tone.

'Edoras?' asked Gimli in disbelief. 'That is not short distance.'

'We hear of trouble in Rohan,' said Aragorn. 'It goes ill with the King.'

'Yes and he will not be easily cured,' said Gandalf, with a serious tone.

'Then we have run all this way for nothing,' said Gimli, with a hint of annoyance. 'Now we are to leave the poor Hobbits here in this dark, dank, tree infested-' one of the trees gave an ominous creak. 'Ah…I mean…charming, quite…charming forest.'

Arya giggled at Gimli's sudden change of attitude to Fangorn.

'It was more than mere chance that brought Merry and Pippin here, a great power had been sleeping here, for many long years. Now to be woken.'

Gimli looked slightly terrified at the prospect of the forest coming alive. Legolas, on the other hand, was looking around with a boyish curiosity. Together they walked out of the forest into the open and greeted Aragorn and Legolas' horses. The Sun beamed down; Arya was glad of the warmth it gave. Soon all eyes were all Gandalf, he gave a long piercing whistle.

A loud neighing of a horse was heard in the distance; the most beautiful grey horse Arya had ever set eyes on was galloping towards them.

'That is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell,' smiled Legolas, in awe.

'Shadowfax,' greeted Gandalf. The horse bowed to him, they met as old friends. 'He is the Lord of all horses, and has been my friend through many dangers.'

'Arya, will you ride with me?' asked her father, hopefully. 'Until you have a horse of your own. There are many in Rohan.'

'Yes, I will,' smiled Arya.

Together the five of them sped towards Edoras.


	26. Chapter 26: The strange new world

The riders halted outside the gates of Edoras, an entire city was mounted on a large hill that stood out from the sparse land of Rohan. Clouds rolled across the sky with the strong breeze that flowed through the crisp air. Arya looked up at Edoras noting the haze of darkness that surrounded it; it seemed the city was riddled with misfortune and troubles lately. She held tightly to her father as the new company cantered through the gates and up the steep slope of a road that lead them to the Golden Hall.

Dark looks of misery were across the citizens of Edoras: they looked wary of the five newcomers that were encroaching on their land. It had been a long while since Rohan had any friendly visitors and it seemed to be as if they had forgotten any that had. Arya didn't want to look any of them in the eyes; her glance fell to the dirt track they steadily climbed. She found no joy looking at the grass on either side of her. It was not a luscious green of that in Lorien but rather a faded yellow: it had not seen the brightness of the Sun recently.

'You'll find more cheer in a graveyard,' said Gimli with mock irony.

Arya wanted the harsh eyes to stop looking at them, the strangers. She stared at the black leather coating her father's back, unable to bear the burning of hostility. At the base of the steps leading to the great oak door of The Golden Hall, they dismounted their horses and climbed the many stairs. Guards were stationed at the sides of the doors. As they reached the top, a man with flowing ash blond hair marched out of the doors accompanied by many soldiers.

'Ah,' Gandalf greeted Hama.

Hama frowned as he strode forward to meet the Wizard.

'I cannot allow you before Theoden King so heavily armed, Gandalf Greyhame. By order of-' Hama paused for a slight moment as if his body was rejecting its own words. 'Grima Wormtongue.'

Arya stood by her father; she noticed the other guards' curious expressions towards her and Legolas. When she returned their glances but they quickly turned away. She remembered Gandalf's warning words: do not look for welcome here. Aragorn nudged her slightly; he gave up his sword and dagger. Legolas had given over his bow and taken out the two long knives he used in close combat. Gimli reluctantly gave over his axe turning his body away, saddened at their parting. Arya too, took out her sword, handed it over along with her dagger, bow and quiver containing many arrows. She was the most heavily armed of them, but truth be it, she needed the extra protection.

'Your staff,' Hama gestured towards Gandalf.

'Oh,' said Gandalf, feigning innocence. 'You would not part an old man from his walking stick?'

A smile crept over the corners of Arya's lips. Hama hesitated. Had they noticed? It didn't seem that way as Hama then gestured them into the Golden Hall. Arya looked straight into the large room and then directly at the two men opposite them. One looked old and weary but the other dark but sickly. He was dressed completely in black with greasy black hair, his face pale but not with such a beauty that Legolas had. It was tinged a yellowish-green, almost as if he was about to be violently ill. He was hunched over the older of the two, whispering. Arya wondered what he was saying. Was he the King? Arya studied them, but realised the older was on the grander of the chair with a golden band crown around his forehead, signifying his leadership. Arya looked towards the King. He didn't look any healthier, in fact, much worse. His eyes had faded so much it was impossible to tell what colour they had previously been. His white, long beard was straggly and looked like the roots of a dead tree. His skin was pale and waxy, giving the impression of a corpse.

The five walked in the hall and continued their way towards the two at the end. Gandalf linked arms with Legolas, continuing his look of fake frailty. Arya was unsure which side to walk on as a large caldron suspended over a dead fire split the room. It was approaching quicker and quicker. Hastily, she side stepped and walked with Gandalf and her father. A cluster of menacing looking men strode along side them in the shadow that licked the darkened walls. Arya saw her father glance towards them; she felt that she knew what they were there for, but this world was alien to them. She had never fought anyone but Orcs, Uruk Hai and on occasion Haldir.

'The courtesy of your hall has somewhat lessened of late, Theoden King,' spoke Gandalf with a loud, clear voice that filled all the crevices of the room.

'Why…should I…welcome you Gandalf Stormcrow?' asked the old man, his voice shaky and uncertain. He looked at the other for confirmation.

'Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear.' The man in black was on his feet walking towards them. He was taking charge of the situation. 'Lathspell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest.'

'Be silent!' commanded Gandalf. Arya's eyebrows shot towards her hairline and quickly sank back down again. 'Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm.'

Arya had never seen Gandalf so disgusted with a person. As the Wizard spoke he raised his staff causing alarm from Grima who backed away in fear.

'His staff…' whispered Grima, unbelieving his eyes as his plan failed. 'I told you to get the Wizard's staff!' Grima yelled at the guards. He shrank away from Gandalf as if shrivelled by the sudden realisation he was armed.

The looming guards made a bid forward towards the group but Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli engaged them in a fist fight. Arya hesitated and was caught up in the sudden kafuffle unsure of how to act until two of the guards advanced towards her. She quickly ducked a punch from one of them; his hand collided with one of the columns with a sharp crack. He cried out in pain, enraged by his misjudgement. The second leaped towards her but she tackled him to the ground quickly she jumped to her feet and ran for another who was making an attempt on Gandalf as he spoke to the King. The guard was taken aback by the Elf sprinting towards him; he looked as though he would catch her but thought better of it when he saw she was a few inches taller than him. His uncertainty cost him dearly as Arya punched him in the stomach, winding him. Then, giving him a blow to the face with her elbow. Aragorn looked a little stunned by his daughter and he raised an eyebrow. The fight with the guards was over. But Gandalf now had a new fight on his hands.

'Harken to me!' he spoke, loud and clear. He addressed Saruman, the one who had taken over the King's body, draining it of power.

All gathered behind Gandalf. Gimli was stood on Grima's cloak, forcing him to be still. Arya stood beside the Dwarf, keeping a watchful eye on the man who was slithering at her feet. He looked up at her with cold, penetrating eyes until his gaze was broken by a long, horrific, mocking cackle.

'You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey,' said Saruman through Theoden's lips. But his arrogance was short-lived. Gandalf threw down his grey cloak, unleashing his full might. He shone brightly: everyone except Legolas and Arya narrowed their gaze in the rays on his light. Grima squirmed under Gimli's foot causing Arya to move even closer, threatening him to stop. Saruman let out a cry of shock and threw Theoden back into the throne, as far away from Gandalf as he could get. The reincarnated Wizard sent Theoden to sit bolt up as he held out his arms.

'I will draw you Saruman,' commanded Gandalf. 'As poison is drawn from a wound.'

Gandalf the White advanced on Saruman looking completely menacing. He pointed his staff at the King making him writhe around in what looked to Arya to be excruciating pain. The King's hands gripped the arms of the Throne, appearing about to crack under the sheer pressure.

Arya's head jolted to the side to see a woman with long, golden hair much like hers, in a beautiful white dress run in to the Hall. She looked horrified as she saw her King being tormented by Gandalf. She stood by Arya who reached for her when she made a bid to aid the King. But Arya found it was not herself holding her to restraint, but rather her father.

'Wait,' he hushed her. She looked him deep in the eyes but then turned to face Theoden.

'If I go,' Saruman was now talking directly to Gandalf. 'Theoden dies!' he threatened.

'Did not kill me, and you will not kill him,' cautioned Gandalf, raising his staff even further, paralyzing both Saruman and Theoden against the throne. He struggled madly against it, bringing his face closer to Gandalf so only he could hear his next words.

'Rohan is mine!' he spat at Gandalf. But again he was thrust back.

'Be gone,' ordered Gandalf.

Saruman mustered all of his strength for one final push, he yelled as he used Theoden's body to lunge towards Gandalf in an attack. However, as he did Gandalf smote him from the King's body with one final raise of his staff. Theoden's body was free from the parasite it once contained. The Wizard standing before him sighed in relief and the King too gave a weary mumble falling forward from the throne.

The woman struggled against Aragorn, breaking free from his hold, rushing forth to her King, tilting him backwards. As she did Arya watched the King's face alter. His beard receded, turning from a wispy grey to a golden-blond. His under his pale, waxy skin shone colour of youth. His faded, dead eyes opened to gaze on the woman holding him, returning to their rich shade.

'I know your face,' said the King. 'Eowyn, Eowyn.'

Eowyn smiled and tears of joy flooded her face. Her Uncle was back. She stroked his face with happiness of his return. Arya looked to her father who stared at the two of them; he too had a smile on his face.

'Gandalf?' Theoden looked up to the White Wizard, confused at his surroundings. He rose to his feet, seeing all who had gathered

'Breathe the free air my friend,' he said, stepping down as a mark of respect.

'Dark have been my dreams of late,' said Theoden, as if in a distant land. He rubbed his hands together, reconnecting himself and his body.

'Your fingers would remember your old strength better if they grasped your sword.'

Hama rushed forth, presenting it to the King. He looked in wonder as Theoden's fingertips caressed the hilt of the weapon, finally taking hold of it. Pulling it from its sheath. Grima clawed at the marble floor, desperately trying to flee. Gimli kept a firm grip of his cloak. Suddenly Theoden looked darkly at the man by Arya's feet; all memory had flooded back. King Theoden looked furious.

'Seize him!' he commanded the guards. They took him from Gimli and held him up on his feet for the King to see.

'My Lord,' Grima was begging. 'Please!'

'Get him outside!' commaded the King.

The guards took him from the Golden Hall, the King followed after them with all bowing as he passed. He had not finished with him yet. Eowyn rushed after him as did Gandalf, Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli and finally Arya.

Arya had just reached the door when she heard a pained scream come from down the stairs. Theoden walked down after, sword still in his hand. Legolas, Gimli, Eowyn and Arya looked down of the scene from above.

'I've only ever served you my lord!' pleaded Grima. He was gathering himself from the pain of his hard fall.

'Your leechcraft, would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!' yelled King Theoden. Most of the inhabitants had come from their home to see what the commotion was. They watched as their King advanced slowly on Grima who was wiggling and crawling backwards away from the enraged man out of sheer fear. He was unable to turn and run. Theoden brought down his sword ready for a massive blow to Grima's petrified body. But he was suddenly held back.

'No, my lord!' yelled a familiar voice. Aragorn had stopped the execution. 'No, my lord. Enough blood has been spilt on his account.'

Theoden stared at him. Aragorn then gave his hand to Grima. He looked at it for a brief second but then raised his head to spit at his gesture of mercy. He got up hastily and sprinted towards the stables.

'Get out of my way!' he screamed at the villagers.

'Hail! Theoden King!' yelled a voice.

Everyone knelt to respect the King who had returned. Arya looked down to her father who did the same. She turned to Eowyn who was also staring at Aragorn. Her eyes had been on him, and him alone, the entire time.

* * *

><p>Now it's reviewing time!<p> 


	27. Chapter 27: Bad news and big decisions

Hi everyone, sorry it's been so long since my last update. I've been super duper busy! It's here now and has (hopefully) been worth the wait. Remember to write me a note of what you thought. Thanks dark-fate96 for asking me to write more and also to my awesome Beta Certh.

* * *

><p>Arya watched as the King turned around and looked up to survey the crowd. His brow furrowed, eyes searching desperately for something. He turned to Gandalf muttering some words of concern that were inaudible to Arya. It seemed the Wizard didn't have the answer or did, but didn't want to give it to the King. Gandalf raised his eyes to Eowyn who rushed down the steps towards Theoden; she stopped just before reaching him. Her eyes were filled with tears, making them even more crystal blue as they shone through the salty water. Closed lids with head dipped towards the ground, she was to be the bearer of bad news. Eowyn looked up to her King slowly. Arya saw her mouth something to him quietly and as she did the King looked at her in disbelief. His head shook from side to side as he sprinted up the stone steps and back into the Golden Hall to his son's side.<p>

Eowyn wiped her tears with the long sleeve of her white dress, turning it slightly darker with the moisture that soaked into the fabric. Her gaze turned to Aragorn who followed after the King up the stone steps with Gandalf by his side.

'What are we to do now?' asked Arya as the Ranger and the Wizard reached the top of the stairs.

'We shall stay here for now,' said Gandalf. 'Saruman has set his grasp on Rohan, he will not let it go that easily. Even after his release over the King I fear there is still much more to come. War, most likely.'

* * *

><p>It wasn't until late evening when Theoden emerged from his son's chambers, eyes bloodshot and face blotchy from the countless tears that had been shed. He looked exhausted. Strands of his yellow-golden hair had merged into a dark mat on either side of his face. The funeral arrangements had been made for the following morning. Arya was sat at a large oak table in the Hall with Gimli, Aragorn and Gandalf. Legolas stood next to them, back facing a beam decorated in rich colours with elaborate carvings etched into the surface. Small footsteps were heard on the stone floor approaching. All turned their heads to see Lady Eowyn walking slowly towards them.<p>

'I would take you to your chambers for the night,' she said in a low tone with uncertainty.

'Thank you Lady Eowyn.' said Gandalf as he got to his feet. The group followed her to a corridor that was lit by many candles lining the walls, there were flags rich in colour swaying in the cold blow that travelled through. Each of them were escorted into their rooms to rest before the funeral the next day. Arya bid them all a good night and sat on the edge of her bed. Her weapons had been put in her room and there was a fresh set of clothes laid out. She raised an eyebrow at the dress that was before her. It was a pale blue with intricate silver weaving along the neck. Surprisingly Elf-like. Though it was a little short for her. Next to it was laid a long black dress with a golden belt, embellished with horse etchings displaying the Rohirric symbol.

Arya pulled back the covers from the large oak bed and climbed in, snuggling down into the pillows. She didn't realise how exhausted she had been until her head touched the soft padding beneath it. Eyes closed she drifted off into a deep slumber.

Dawn broke the following day. Arya put on her funeral attire, she had hardly ever worn black and she noticed how the colour drained her skin and made her look older. She found her group in the Golden Hall, many had gathered for the funeral. The room felt cold to her, expressions of sadness filled everyone's faces. Eyes were dropped to the floor, unsure of what to say or do. When the time came everyone in the hall filed out onto the stone steps and were met by the citizens of Edoras who lined the path on either side to Theodred's soon to be tomb. Arya saw the body of the would-be future King, lying cold and lifeless on a stretcher to be bared until his final resting place. The remaining company and she walked with bowed heads after, out of the city wall and to the graves of all the past Kings and kinsmen of Edoras.

They reached the resting place of the old Kings and kinsmen of Edoras. There waited Eowyn. She wore solely black with her dress draping to the ground, her golden hair shone against the darkness of her cloth. As the body of the King's son was passed down the line of guards Eoywn began to sing, though her voice was forced and filled with grief. Arya watched as Theodred was sealed in his final resting place, the door of the tomb closed with a force that shook her bones. Never before had Arya been to a funeral of Men, she hoped that she would never have to witness another but she knew death was tip-toeing around her and those she loved.

The city of Edoras still in a cloud of grief turned and slowly journeyed back within the walls where the mourning would continue. The King and Gandalf remained behind. Arya treaded behind until they reached the large oak doors of the Golden Hall, there was no welcoming warmth of fire and merry-making. Long had been the days since those had happened, Arya felt there was an air of wanting from the grand room of great rejoicing but they would not come soon.

'What next?' Whispered Arya to Legolas.

'Few funerals of Men have I been to, I imagine we wait.' He lookeded to Aragorn to guidance who nodded back in return and headed towards a bench at the side of the hall to sit. The group followed after him, apart from Legolas who stood by one of the carved columns.

The doors flung open with great force, the King strode through followed closely by Gandalf, two guards carried in a boy with long dirty blonde hair, his body bounced lifelessly with each heavy step taken. Arya spun around to view the commotion. Behind trotted a little girl, her dirt stained face had tracks of pale white with specks of angry red where tears had dug their way through her cheeks.

'What happened to them?' Aragorn enquired to Gandalf.

'Wild men in the service of Suruman,' replied Gandalf, his eyebrows furrowed deeply. 'There shall be more of this.'

Small groans emerged from the boy's mouth getting louder and louder until he was fully awake, Eowyn rushed to his side to calm him.

'Shhhh, shhhh,' she soothed him. 'Set him down on the bench. What is your name?'

'Eothain.' Said the boy, weakly.

'It is alright Eothain, you are safe here. No one can hurt you now,' Eowyn placed her hand on his forehead, his stomach gave a loud rumble. 'Are you hungry? Get them some food.' She ordered one of the guards.

* * *

><p>The two children sat and wolfed down their stew and bread. Eowyn put a thick blanket over the young girl. Arya, Aragorn and Gimli sat surrounded by bread, cheeses and cured meats. Arya had rarely eaten meat of this kind, the flavour was strong and the texture chewy. The oil of the fat filled her mouth and she savoured the salty aftertaste that followed. It was delicious but she missed the fruits and wine of Lorien.<p>

'Where is mama?' Freya, the younger sister cried to Eowyn.

'Hush.' She calmed.

Gandalf sat with the King. Theoden's hands rubbed his forehead as he thought.

'This is but a taste of the terrors Saruman will unleash. All the more potent for he is driven mad by the fear of Sauron,' Gandalf gestured towards the two frightened children. 'Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children. You must fight.'

'You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak. Eomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king.' Aragorn interjected trying to reassure the King.

'They will be three hundred leagues from here by now. Eomer cannot help us.' Rebuked Theoden, he was on his feet. 'I know what it is you want from me. But I will not risk further hurt to my people. I will not risk open war.'

'Open war is upon you, whether you would risk it or not.'

All eyes were on Aragorn. He spoke the truth, it would happen. Even Arya had made a small judgement that she would be going to battle, whether it be soon or late she would have to go to war with her father and the others. The silence in the room grew dark, he had gone too far. Even Eowyn, who Arya noticed her sneaking glances at her father, had a look of slight shock on her face at the challenge of the King's words. Theoden walked towards him. Arya stiffened.

'When last I looked, Theoden, not Aragorn was King of Rohan,' the King spoke down to him, displaying his authority in his house. Gimli let a small belch escape his lips which made Arya's mouth crack into a small smile. Pushing back the laughter of Gimli's input to the conversation she tried to maintain her composure. Aragorn bowed his head in recognition of the King's words.

'Then what is the King's decision?' diverted Gandalf.

'We will ride to Helms Deep. I can protect my people there. We shall evacuate the City with haste,' ordered the King.

Everyone heeded his command. Hama went forth immediately to give the order.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading and sticking with it! Let me know what you thought :)<p> 


End file.
